Harry Potter y el Último de los Horcruxes
by Aye436
Summary: Harry, Ron y Hermione se lanzan a la busqueda de los Horcruxes, ¿qué les sucederá en el intento?
1. De Regreso a Privet Drive

Harry Potter

y

el Último de los Horcruxes.

Año

7

**Esta historia sobre los personajes de Rowling y míos (animales y nuevos personajes) esta basada en algunas cosas que hay en el sitio Web de madame Rowling referente a este libro el cual se espera con ansias, según yo creo (por ser el último de la serie)... Prometo R/H y HP/G. **

**(Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo)**

**30**

**La Tumba Blanca.**

**Nota: Si no recuerdan el capitulo reléanlo (A LOS QUE NO LO HAN LEÍDO ABSTENGANSE SI NO QUIEREN SUFRIR CON LOS SPOILERS DE ESTE FAN-FIC), solo haré un resumen y llegaré a las partes que necesito renombrar claramente** **de este capitulo... (ALTO CONTENIDO DE SPOILERS):**

_Las clases y exámenes en Hogwarts se cancelaron por completo, por la muerte de Dumbledore, alumnos como Zacharias Smith y las gemelas Patil abandonaron la escuela la mañana después de la muerte de Dumbledore por ordenes de sus padres, el único que resistió fue Seamus Finnigan, quien tubo una discusión con su madre al respecto en el Vestíbulo._

_Magos y Brujas se estaban hospedando en Hogsmade para rendirle sus últimos respetos a Dumbledore. _

_Madame Maxime regresó a Hogwarts para rendirle respetos a Dumbledore, cuando llega causa gran sorpresa en los alumnos más pequeños y esta es recibida por Hagrid, a quién ella consuela, mientras que una comisión de oficiales del Ministerio, entre ellos el Ministro de Magia, estaban acomodándose en el castillo, Harry evitaba a toda costa topárselos dado que le preguntarían sobre la última excursión de Dumbledore fuera de Hogwarts._

_Neville fue dado de alta, pero Bill seguía bajo los cuidados de la Sra. Pomfrey, teniendo muchas cicatrices que lo hacían ver como Ojo-Loco Moody, pero de personalidad seguía siendo el mismo, Ginny tiene que rendirse y aceptar como la Sra. Weasley que su hermano mayor se casará con Fleur Delacour._

_Toda la Comunidad de Aurores están tras la búsqueda de Snape._

_Harry ahora tiene que adentrarse en un camino oscuro y tortuoso para terminar lo que Dumbledore y él iniciaron, deberá de encontrar por sí solo los últimos cuatro Horcruxes: el Medallón (ahora en posesión de un tal R. A. B), el Cáliz, la Serpiente (Nagini), algo de Griffindor o Ravenclaw y eliminarlos para concluir con el último de los Horcruxes: VOLDEMORT (quién será mortal si Harry logra destruir todos los Horcruxes antes mencionados)._

_Harry carga siempre con él el medallón falso para recordarse a sí mismo el reto que deba enfrentar ahora._

_Hasta ahora no hay nadie que encaje con las iniciales del Medallón Falso._

_Hermione estaba en lo correcto cuando decía que Eleen era el "Príncipe", dado que su apellido era Prince, y esta al haberse casado con Tobías Snape, dio a luz a un "Prince" Mestizo, es decir, Severus Snape._

_Toda la Orden del Fénix estaba presente en el entierro de Dumbledore: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ojo-Loco Moody, Tonks (su pelo se volvió milagrosamente al rosa vívido de antes), Remus Lupin (con quien Tonks tenía las manos agarradas), el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley, Bill acompañado y ayudado por Fleur y seguidos por Fred y George (que vestían chaquetas de piel de dragón negra). Madame Maxime, TOM (el propietario del Caldero Chorreante), Arabella Figg (la vecina Squib de Harry), Ernie Prang (el conductor del Autobús Noctámbulo), la Señora Malkín (de la tienda de túnicas en el Callejón Diagon), y algunas personas quienes Harry conoció meramente de vista, como el mozo de la taberna "la Cabeza del Puerco" y la bruja que empujaba el carrito en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Los fantasmas del castillo también estaban presentes, escasamente visible a la luz del sol. Dolores Umbrige también estaba presente, Fudge, Rita Skeeter, Firenze, los centauros y las sirenas del Lago._

_Harry corta con Ginny porque tiene miedo de que la ataquen ahora que sabían que eran novios._

_Rufus Scrimgeour (nuevo Ministro de Magia) se percató de la presencia de Harry después de el Entierro de Dumbledore, en el cual cuando lo colocaron en el ataúd blanco unas llamaradas en forma de fénix lo envolvieron..._

-¡Harry!

Él se volteó. Rufus Scrimgeour estaba cojeando rápidamente hacia él alrededor de los bancos, apoyándose en su bastón.

-Tengo la esperanza de tener una palabra contigo ... te importa si yo camino un poco contigo?

-No- dijo Harry indiferente, y se puso de nuevo afuera (?)

-Harry, esta fue una terrible tragedia- dijo Scrimgeour calladamente- Yo no puedo contarte como me espanté al oír hablar de eso. Dumbledore era un muy gran mago. Nosotros teníamos nuestros desacuerdos, como tu sabrás, pero nadie sabe bien que...

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- preguntó rotundamente Harry.

Scrimgeour se veía anonado, pero como antes apresuradamente modificó su expresión a una de comprensión afligida.

-Tu estas, por supuesto, devastado- dijo él- Yo se que tu eras muy cercano a Dumbledore. Yo pienso que tu habrás sido su alumno favorito. La cercanía entre ustedes dos...

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- repitió Harry, poniendo un alto.

Scrimgeour paró también, se apoyó en su bastón y miró a Harry, su expresión era sutil ahora.

-La palabra es que usted estaba con él cuando él dejó la noche a la escuela que él se murió.

-¿La palabra de quién?- dijo Harry.

-Alguien Entorpeció a un Mortífago encima de la Torre después de que Dumbledore se murió. Había también dos palos de escoba a allí. El Ministerio puede agregar dos y dos, Harry.

- Es alegre escuchar eso- dijo Harry- Bien, dónde yo halla ido con Dumbledore y lo que nosotros hicimos es mi asunto. Él no quería que las personas lo supieran.

-Esta lealtad es admirable, claro- dijo Scrimgeour que parecía estar refrenando su irritación con dificultad- pero Dumbledore se ha ido, Harry. Él se ha ido.

-Él sólo se habrá ido de la escuela, cuando no le quede ninguna persona de aquí que le sea fiel- dijo Harry, mientras sonreía a pesar de él.

-Mi querido muchacho... incluso Dumbledore no puede regresar al...

-Yo no estoy diciendo que él pueda. Usted nunca lo entenderá. Pero yo no tengo nada que decirle.

Scrimgeour dudó, entonces dijo, en lo que era evidentemente supuesto para ser un tono de delicadeza.

-El Ministerio puede ofrecerle toda clase de protección, tu sabes, Harry. Yo estaría encantado en poner un par de mis Aurores a tu servicio...-Harry se rió.

-Voldemort quiere matarme y los Aurores no lo detendrá. Así que gracias por la oferta, pero no gracias.

-Para que- dijo Scrimgeour, su voz era fría ahora- la demanda que le he hecho a usted en Navidad...

-¿Qué demanda? Oh sí... La que dónde digo al mundo que es un gran trabajo lo que usted está haciendo a cambio de...

- ... ¡levantar a todos la moral!- chasqueó Scrimgeour.

Harry lo consideró un momento.

-¿Ya soltó a Stan Shunpike?

Scrimgeour se volvió de un color púrpura intenso favorablemente recordándole al de Tío Vernon.

-Yo veo que usted es...

-El hombre de Dumbledore a través de y a través de- dijo Harry- Eso es correcto.

Scrimgeour sonrió para él otro momento, entonces se volvió y cojeó lejos sin otra palabra. Harry podría ver a Percy y al resto de la comisión del Ministerio que esperaba por él, mientras lanzaban miradas nerviosas a Hagrid que sollozaba y a Grawp, que todavía estaban en sus asientos. Ron y Hermione se apresuraban hacia Harry, pasando a Scrimgeour que iba en dirección opuesta, Harry se volvió y caminó despacio hacia adelante, mientras esperaba por ellos para ponerlos al tanto, ellos finalmente se hicieron en la sombra de un árbol del haya bajo en el que ellos se habían sentado en sus tiempos más felices.

-¿Qué quería Scrimgeour?- susurró Hermione.

-Lo mismo que él quería en Navidad- Harry se encogió de hombros- Me quiso sacar información sobre Dumbledore y ofrecerme ser el nuevo muchacho de cartel del Ministerio.

Ron parecía esforzarse con él mismo un momento, entonces él le dijo ruidosamente a Hermione.

-¡Mira, permíteme regresar y golpear a Percy!

-No- dijo ella firmemente, mientras agarraba su brazo.

-¡Me hará sentir bien!

Harry se rió. Incluso Hermione sonrió un poco abiertamente, aunque su sonrisa se marchitó cuando ella miró hacia el castillo.

-Yo no puedo tener la idea de que nosotros nunca podremos regresar.- dijo ella suavemente-¿Cómo pueden cerrar Hogwarts?

-Quizá no lo hagan- dijo Ron- Nosotros no estamos en más peligro aquí que cuando nosotros estamos en casa¿no? Todas partes son lo mismo ahora. Yo incluso diría que Hogwarts está más seguro, hay más magos dentro que defienden el lugar. ¿Qué dices Harry?

-Yo no regresaré el próximo año aun cuando este se vuelva a abrir- dijo Harry.

Ron abrió la boca, pero Hermione dijo tristemente.

-Yo sabía que ibas a decir eso. ¿Pero entonces qué harás?

-Yo regresare con los Dursleys una vez más, porque Dumbledore quería que así fuera- dijo Harry- Pero será una visita corta, y entonces me iré para bien.

-¿Pero a dónde irás si no regresaras a la escuela?

-Yo pensé que..., yo podría regresar al Valle de Godric- murmuró Harry. Él había tenido la idea desde entonces en su cabeza desde la noche de la muerte de Dumbledore- Para mí, empezó allí, todo. Yo tengo simplemente un sentimiento que me dice que yo necesito ir allí. Y así yo también podré visitar las tumbas de mis padres, eso me gustaría.

-¿Y entonces después de eso, qué?- dijo Ron.

-Entonces yo tendré que encontrar el resto de los Horcruxes¿debo hacerlo, no?- dijo Harry, poniendo sus ojos en la tumba blanca de Dumbledore, reflejada en el agua al otro lado del lago- Eso es lo que él quería que yo hiciera, por eso él me contó todo acerca de ellos. Si Dumbledore estaba en lo cierto... y yo estoy seguro que lo estaba... hay todavía cuatro de ellos fuera de aquí. Tengo que encontrarlos y destruirlos y entonces, tendré que destruir el séptimo pedazo del alma de Voldemort, el pedazo que todavía está en su cuerpo, y yo soy el único que va a matarlo. Y si yo me encuentro a Severus Snape por el camino- él agregó- será bueno para mi, y para él será lo peor.

Hubo un silencio largo. La muchedumbre casi se había dispersado ahora, los paseantes que daban un atracadero ancho a la figura monumental de Grawp cuando él abrazó a Hagrid, cuyo lamento de pesar todavía estaba haciendo eco en el agua.

-Nosotros estaremos allí, Harry- dijo Ron.

-¿Qué?

-En la casa de tus tíos- dijo Ron- Y entonces nosotros iremos contigo, dondequiera que tu vayas.

-No...- dijo Harry rápidamente, él no había contado con eso, él les había querido hacer entender que él iba a emprender esa parte más peligrosa él solo.

-Tu nos dijiste esto una vez, antes- dijo Hermione calladamente- que había tiempo para retroceder si nosotros quisiéramos. Nosotros hemos tenido tiempo¿no?

-Nosotros estaremos contigo en cualquier cosa que pase- dijo Ron- Pero amigo, tu vas a tener que venir a la casa de mis padres antes de que nosotros hagamos nada más, incluso antes de que vallamos al Valle de Godric.

-¿Por qué?

-El casamiento de Bill y Fleur¿recuerdas?

Harry lo miraba, sobresaltado; la idea que algo tan normal como una boda pudiera existir todavía parecía increíble y todavía maravilloso.

-Sí, nosotros no debemos extrañarnos por eso- dijo finalmente.

Su mano se cerró automáticamente alrededor del Horcrux falso, pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de la oscuridad y el torcido camino que vio que se estaba estirando delante para él, a pesar del último encuentro con Voldemort que él sabía que debía llegar, tal vez en un mes, un año, o en diez, él sentía en su corazón palpitar ante este pensamiento de que había todavía uno, salió para pasar el último día de paz con Ron y Hermione.

**1**

**De Regreso a Privet Drive.**

Harry Potter no era un muchacho cualquiera, era un mago, un mago que cargaba un peso muy grande encima. Harry era como lo nombraba el Diario Mágico_El Profeta _era_"El Elegido"_. Pero Harry como cualquier otro mago o persona tenía amigos de verdad, estos eran Ron Weasley, un chico delgado, pecoso, alto y pelirrojo, y su amiga Hermione Granger, un chica inteligente, de cabello castaño abundante y enmarañado. Harry Potter era muy afortunado al contar con el apoyo de amigos como ellos, inclusive en estos momentos después de tantos eventos desafortunados tales como la muerte de Dumbledore, considerado por Harry, el mejor mago de todos los tiempos, o la pérdida de su padrino, el dictamen de una profecía que se debía de cumplir... más pronto de lo que Harry pensaba, o el hecho de tener que ir de lugar en lugar buscando unos objetos llamados Horcruxes, con los que Harry podría vencer a Lord Voldemort, el mago más temible de todos los tiempos, Harry estaba acostumbrado a ser distinto a los demás magos que conocía (pues ningún otro tenía tales cargas y mucho menos se había enfrentado tantas veces cara a cara con Lord Voldemort), desde que una profecía se dictó hacía casi dieciséis años, Harry estaba destinado a ser diferente en todos los sentidos.

Harry Potter se crió al lado de sus insoportables Tíos los Dursleys, al lado de su gordo y patético primo Dudley, y lo que se había enterado hace un año atrás, con la magia de la protección de su madre y de Albus Dumbledore.

Después de el entierro del Director de Hogwarts, Harry había tenido que abordar el Expreso de Regreso a Privet Drive, donde pensaba pasar poco tiempo, dado que iría a la boda de Bill y Fleur, no sin antes haber hablado bien con los padres de Ron para pedirles permiso para que Ron se quedara con él unas semanas en Privet Drive y que Hermione mandará una lechuza urgente a sus padres informándoles que iría a la casa de los Tíos de Harry. Tras haber tenido una aceptación por respuesta (de ambos padres de los amigos, aunque la Sra. Weasley no estaba muy de acuerdo que digamos ante la idea de que su hijo no regresara después a Hogwarts, Harry, Ron y Hermione le dieron una excusa para no decirle lo de los Horcruxes...), los tres amigos se dispusieron a pasar unas semanas en Privet Drive, aunque Harry sabía que los Dursleys (en especial Tío Vernon) se pondrían furiosos, pero no le importaba, sabía que lo dejarían después de todo.

Cuando el Expreso de Hogwarts se detuvo en el andén 9 ¾, Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron del andén, divisaron a los tíos de Harry, los cuales se sorprendieron mucho al ver la cara de tristeza que traían algunas de las personas que recibieron a Harry y a sus amigos tenían caras tristes y se despedían de los tres amigos. Se sorprendieron aun más cuando los tres avanzaron hacia ellos, Dudley se escondió detrás de su madre, lo cual era como si una pelota enorme me pusiera detrás de un poste de luz. La cara del Tío Vernon se puso de un morado intenso cuando Ron y Hermione lo saludaron de una manera agradable (así acordaron ellos dos dentro del tren, aunque Harry puso sus objeciones).

Harry recordaba perfectamente como se había puesto cuando le dio la noticia de que sus dos mejores amigos se iban a ir unas semanas a su casa.

-Hola- saludó Harry serenamente.

-Brmpf...- bufó Tío Vernon.

-Bien¿nos vamos?- se apresuró a decir Harry haciéndoles señas a sus amigos para que lo siguieran.

-¡Espera un momento chico!- lo llamó Tío Vernon, Harry se volteo calmadamente- ¿A qué te refieres con: Vamos?

-¡Oh!- exclamó Harry con una sonrisa en la cara- ¡se me olvido, Tío Vernon... este... Ron y Hermione...

-Hola mucho gusto- dijeron al unísono Ron y Hermione.

Tío Vernon bufó y miro a Harry furioso.

-... Ellos se van a... quedar unas semanas en Privet Drive..., con nosotros- finalizó Harry.

-¿Qué!- Vernon gritó furioso- ¿Me estas diciendo que tu invitaste a tus amigos...- señalo con descaro a Ron y a Hermione que se miraron asustados-... A MI CASA!

-Si- dijo Harry muy sereno.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- le dijo Dudley por detrás de su madre.

-Me atrevo porque ahí es el único lugar seguro para pasar unas... semanas- Harry sonrió.

-Esa no es tu casa- le puntualizó Tío Vernon.

-Creí que era tan mía como de ustedes.

-Pues te equivocas...- le dijo Vernon que parecía un caldero a punto de estallar.

-Harry...- lo llamó Hermione un poco asustada-... creo que mejor...

-No, ustedes se quedan- dijo Harry calmadamente.

-Pero Harry...- dijo Ron.

-Nada de pero Ron, de aquí no se mueven y esa es mi última palabra.

-Vernon...- llamó Tía Petunia a su esposo que parecía una morsa morada- Vernon..., querido... será mejor que... que... vengan...

Harry sonrió satisfecho ante la cara de perplejidad de su tío.

-Bien, ya oyeron ¿no?- les dijo Harry a sus amigos- ustedes vienen, tu Hermione dormirás en el cuarto de huéspedes- Tío Vernon parecía a punto de golpear a Harry pero Tía Petunia lo veía severamente, con lo que no dijo nada- y tu Ron, dormirás en mi habitación conmigo- Ron y Hermione asintieron- ¿nos vamos?- le preguntó a su Tío que estaba furibundo.

Harry se había salido con la suya, los tres baúles cupieron perfectamente en la nueva camionetita último modelo que la empresa de Tío Vernon le "regaló", como a cada rato Tío Vernon le recordaba a la familia. Era un milagro de que Dudley cupiera en uno de los asientos de la camioneta. Ron se asombró al verla por dentro y más aun cuando Dudley prendió la T. V. portátil que la camioneta tenía incluida.

-¡Excelente!- Ron veía con asombro la propaganda que anunciaban ahora por la tele- ¡parece un retrato pero con sonido!

-Se llama televisión, Ron- le explicó Hermione sonriendo- ¿Qué canal vemos?- le preguntó a Dudley, que la miró perplejo y se ruborizó.

-Que te importa...- murmuró Dudley.

-¡Esos no son modales Big D!- le dijo Harry.

-Si yo la quiero tratar así es mi problema...

-Déjalo Harry...- le dijo Hermione.

Tío Vernon puso en marcha la camioneta, Ron miraba asombrado por la ventana (pues iban más lento que los que el Ministerio le prestaba al Sr. Weasley). Hermione miraba con curiosidad a la tía de Harry, que estaba muy callada viendo a su marido con reproche.

-Llegamos...- dijo Harry.

-¡Genial!- dijo Ron- se ve muy distinto desde abajo, recuerdo la sala...

Tío Vernon hizo un ruido muy extraño y Dudley se puso blanco.

Los tres amigos bajaron sus baúles de la camioneta. Tía Petunia miraba en todas direcciones como esperando que nadie la viera con su sobrino y sus raros amigos.

Hermione y Ron entraron en la casa después de Harry, el cual cerró la puerta, Dudley ya se había puesto a ver el televisor de la sala con su padre, el cual le lanzaba miradas furiosas a Harry. Tía Petunia por el contrario acompañó a Harry y a sus amigos al piso de arriba, donde se encontraban los dormitorios.

-Este será tu cuarto...- le dijo a Hermione, la Tía Petunia abriendo el cuarto de huéspedes.

-Me llamo Hermione- al decir esto Hermione le extendió la mano a Tía Petunia, que para sorpresa de Harry le respondió el saludo.

-Perdonen por la conducta de Vernon...

-No hay problema- dijo Hermione.

-Bien, espero que estas semanas sean de su agrado.

-Sólo te pido un favor... Tía- le dijo Harry.

-¿Cuál?- Tía Petunia se sorprendió de que Harry la llamara sólo "Tía".

-Que me dejes ir a la boda del hermano de Ron, y luego recoger mis cosas para dejar esta casa para siempre...

-Esta bien- le dijo Petunia a Harry- y... ¿a dónde irás?

-Primero a la casa de Ron- Harry señaló al pelirrojo que estaba observando la casa- y luego me iré, mejor dicho, nos iremos...- Hermione sonrió y Ron hizo un gesto de afirmación- a el Valle de Godric, donde visitaré la tumba de mis padres- agregó Harry, con lo que Petunia se entristeció un poco.

-Bien, si no les importa...- tía Petunia se marchó escaleras abajo.

-Bueno pasa Ron, Hermione puedes dejar tu baúl en el tu cuarto- les dijo Harry a sus amigos.

Los días en Privet Drive fueron un poco agradables, ya que desde entonces nadie los molestaba. Tía Petunia veía tristemente a Harry cuando este se alejaba con sus amigos para salir a caminar por la calle. Y Tío Vernon bufaba cada vez que Ron exclamaba "¡Excelente!" o "¡Genial!" por algún aparato eléctrico que veía funcionar.

Harry no recordaba que alguna vez sus tíos fueran tan "corteses" con él.


	2. Boda a la Francesa

2

Boda a la Francesa.

Harry estaba seguro que la actitud de su Tío Vernon se debía a que Tía Petunia misteriosamente lo retenía cada vez que este quería agredir a Harry o a alguno de sus amigos.

Últimamente _El Profeta_ se la pasaba nombrando más de lo normal a Harry como el "ELEGIDO", Harry suponía que era por ordenes de Scrimgeour para que Harry aceptara su petición.

Esa mañana Harry se despertó por el ruido que hizo algo que pegó contra la ventana.

-¡Eres una amenaza Errol!- exclamó Ron que al parecer se había despertado de un brinco de la cama de Harry (Harry dormía en un sofá cama que Dudley había estropeado en su ausencia como todo lo que iba a parar al cuarto de Harry)- No se como mis padres te permiten volar todavía.

Harry buscó sus lentes en el buró, hasta que los halló.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó bostezando.

-Es la invitación oficial a la Boda de Bill y Fleur...- Ron parecía anonado, sostenía en su mano el sobre de color plata con una buena caligrafía.

-¿Cuándo es?

-Es...- Ron abrió la carta y la leyó rápidamente- el día...¡es la próxima semana!

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Harry- es casi imposible de creer que se celebrará una Boda en medio de esta Guerra...

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y por ella entró Hermione, que llevaba con ella un ejemplar del Profeta Matinal.

-Buenos días Hermione- saludaron los dos amigos al unísono a la chica.

-Buenos días chicos, aunque el clima esta muy feo, no hay cambio desde el día que dejamos Hogwarts- eso era cierto, los días habían sido nublados y fríos, y eso que estaban a mitad de pleno verano.

-¿Alguien que conozcamos ha muerto?- preguntó de inmediato Ron, aunque en los últimos días no había habido ninguna señal de ataque, eso significaba que pronto lo habría.

-No- respondió Hermione- pero se encontró algo referente a ti, Harry.

-¿Qué cosa?- Harry estaba alarmado, "¿Y si ya saben lo de la profecía?" pensó.

-Es sobre... Dumbledore- Hermione parecía haber captado el mensaje que Harry había formulado en su mente por la expresión en su rostro.

-¡Los Horcruxes!- exclamó de inmediato.

-No, nada de eso...- siguió Hermione, Harry quería pensar en que podría ser- es que... tu eres su... Heredero.

-¿Qué!

-Si, bueno..., al parecer encontraron su testamento, para reclamar lo que te pertenece por derecho- agregó Hermione- el día de tu décimo séptimo cumpleaños debes presentarte en el Ministerio.

-¡Vaya, Harry!- Ron lo miraba entusiasmado- ¿crees que lo que te haya dejado te sirva para la búsqueda de los Horcruxes?

-Si, tal vez, no lo se...- Harry estaba absorto en sus pensamientos ¿Qué le habría dejado Dumbledore¿Con eso podría recuperar el resto de los Horcruxes¿Le habría dejado algo que lo ayudaría vencer a Voldemort a la hora de ir por el más peligroso y el último de los Horcruxes?

-Y ¿qué es eso, Ron?- la voz de Hermione sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos.

-¡Oh! Es la invitación a la Boda de Bill y Fleur- dijo Ron- aunque yo tenía la esperanza de que después de todo no se diera- agregó de inmediato Ron.

-Pero al final vas a tener que aceptarlo¿no?- dijo Hermione.

-Fleur no es tan mala- recordó Harry- es que es muy...

-Flema...- murmuró Ron con lo que Harry rió, esa frase le hizo recordar a Ginny... "¿Cuándo podría besarla de nuevo¿Por qué todo era tan difícil?" a Harry le pasaban constantemente esos pensamientos por la cabeza.

-¡El desayuno!- gritó Tía Petunia, el ruido de las puertas cercanas hizo suponer a Harry que Dudley y Tío Vernon ya habían bajado.

-Bajemos, me muero de hambre- dijo Ron- espero que esta vez haya algo mas... abundante. No se como lo has soportado Harry...

Harry sonrió, su amigo si que era glotón. Los tres amigos (una vez después de que Harry y Ron se cambiaran) bajaron a desayunar. Tía Petunia iba a llevar la jarra de jugo a la mesa cuando pasó algo inédito.

-No se moleste- dijo Ron a Tía Petunia-_Accio jarra_- acto seguido la jarra salió volando en dirección a Ron.

En ese momento sucedió lo que Harry temía. Tío Vernon estaba rojo de ira, Dudley salió corriendo agarrándose las nalgas con las manos, una proeza difícil teniendo en cuenta cuanto había engordado, y Tía Petunia parecía a punto de llorar.

-Lo... lo siento- se disculpó Ron.

-¿QUÉ LO SIENTE¡¿QUÉ LO SIENTE!- gritó Tío Vernon- ¡CLARO QUÉ LO VAS A SENTIR!

-Vernon...- Tía Petunia agarraba suavemente el brazo de su esposo.

Harry estaba desconcertado ante la actitud de su Tía Petunia. Nunca antes lo había tratado así.

-Lo siento mucho- repitió Ron- sólo quería ahorrarle el trabajo.

-No te preocupes muchacho- dijo seria Tía Petunia- Dudders cariño, no pasa nada pichoncito, baja a desayunar.

Dudley entró con cara de pocos amigos en la cocina. Parecía que fuera a ser condenado a muerte por la forma en la que caminaba.

La mañana pasó placentera después del incidente, nadie en la casa de los Dursleys habló sobre ello. Con forme iban pasando los días Harry percibía a Tía Petunia más triste, normalmente ella se dedicaba a espiar a sus vecinos a través de la ventanita de la cocina, pero ahora era como si no le interesara. Harry no le dio mucha importancia, así que se dedicó a ordenar su baúl y a guardar sus pertenencias en este, parecía que tenía demasiadas cosas, Hermione tubo que ayudarlo a que las cosas encogieran y cupieran en perfecto orden en el baúl. Mientras Ron ayudaba a encontrar cosas por donde menos se las imaginaban, uno de esos días encontró uno de los libros de Lockhart debajo de la cama. La semana pasó sin ningún tipo de problema, Harry y sus amigos se la pasaban el día afuera, de vez en cuando con la Sra. Figg, con la que habían acordado usar polvos Flú para trasladarse a La Madriguera, en las comidas, procuraban comer a antes o después de Tío Vernon y Dudley.

Ron que nunca antes había ido al Valle de Godric ya quería conocerlo, pues le habían hablado maravillas del lugar, Hermione recordaba haber leído una leyenda del Valle de Godric en algún lado, pero no se acordaba, Harry supuso que debía ser la leyenda de cómo él siendo bebé había sobrevivido al ataque de Lord Voldemort, Hermione dijo que esa no era la leyenda que había leído, que cuando se acordara se la contaría. En cuanto a Harry las emociones no dejaban de surgirle cuando menos se lo esperara, a veces le agarraba tristeza, por dejar el lugar donde había crecido, y por extrañar Hogwarts, nada era igual sin Dumbledore, otras veces se ponía alegre, pues vería la tumba de sus padres, y visitaría el lugar donde había nacido. Ese sentimiento hacía que no se olvidara lo que le había prometido a Dumbledore, todos los días cargaba consigo el Horcrux falso para recordar el tamaño del compromiso. Fue hasta entonces donde Harry entendió que Dumbledore era un hombre común como él mismo, que podría se un gran mago como él lo empezaba a ser para los ojos de muchos otros magos, pero no dejaba de ser un hombre normal que cometía errores, como cualquier otro, Harry ya no era un niño, era un hombre con una meta fija, él había aprendido a ser lo que era gracias al hombre que lo cuidó, y ese era Dumbledore. Harry hubiera querido aprender más cosas con él, pero entendía el porque se había ido, era el turno de Harry de demostrar lo que su mentor le había enseñado, era la etapa final de algo que había iniciado hacía casi 17 años.

La última noche de Harry en Privet Drive tubo un suceso extraño. Él y sus amigos se hallaban cenando cuando Tía Petunia entró en la cocina y le dirigió unas palabras a Harry, el rostro de Tía Petunia se veía triste.

-Harry..., necesito hablar..., contigo...-Tía Petunia miró a Ron y a Hermione que entendieron el mensaje y salieron de la cocina a toda prisa- Harry, se que nunca hemos tenido una buena relación de Tía y Sobrino- Harry asintió- pero..., quiero que sepas que..., te quiero- Harry vio una lágrima recorriendo el rostro de su Tía, nunca antes la había visto así- y quiero que sepas también que pase lo que pase yo te estaré apoyando, tiempos difíciles están pasando Harry, la gente a veces no sabe si optar por lo fácil o lo correcto, Harry este tiempo será difícil para ti, yo confió en que todo te saldrá bien..., esto...- Tía Petunia sacó de su bolsillo un a carta como la que Harry había recibido por primera vez hacía 7 años- te pertenece, es la carta que el hombre que vino el año pasado nos dejó junto contigo hace casi 17 años.

-Gra... gracias- Harry tomó la carta y vio la letra de Dumbledore en ella, traía el escudo de Hogwarts y estaba escrita con la usual tinta verde. Harry la abrió...

31 de Octubre.

Estimados Sr. y Sra. Dursley:

Se que esto lo tomarán un poco mal, me dirijo principalmente a usted Sra.Petunia Dursley Evans para comunicarle los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar esta misma noche en casa de su ahora difunta hermana Lily Potter Evans. Esta noche en el Valle de Godric ha habido una serie de sucesos que involucran a su hermana, cuñado y sobrino. Por desgracia su hermana falleció junto con su esposo, a causa de una maldición mortal, el único sobreviviente es su sobrino Harry James Potter, un mago poderoso y tenebroso atacó a su hermana y a su familia, el nombre de este es Lord Voldemort, por el momento, las cosas indican que él ha desaparecido cuando se enfrentaba a su sobrino de apenas 1 año de edad, la causa de que este mago haya querido atacar a su sobrino es por una profecía formulada hace un año atrás. Petunia le pido que lo cuide y proteja hasta que tenga la edad para ir al Colegio y que lo acepten en vacaciones a partir de su décimo primer cumpleaños, Harry debe permanecer con ustedes, debido a que su madre le protegió al dar su sangre para que no le sucediese nada, al ser usted el único pariente vivo de su sobrino, usted adquiere todo compromiso con él. Harry debe quedarse con ustedes hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad.

Gracias por su comprensión.

Atte.:

Albus Dumbledore

Director de Hogwarts.

Harry entendió por fin el miedo de Tía Petunia. Harry hizo algo que nunca había hecho abrazó a su Tía, le dio las gracias y se alejó para contarles lo sucedido en su dormitorio a Ron y a Hermione.

-...¡Pero entonces ella sabia la existencia de Dumbledore!- dijo Hermione una vez que Harry termino de contarles.

-¿Por qué nunca te dijo nada?- Ron parecía a punto de querer golpear a los Dursleys.

-No se, será que no querían que fuera mago, ya ven como aborrece Tío Vernon la magia...

-Tal vez..., bueno será mejor que nos durmamos, porque mañana tenemos que irnos a lo de la Sra. Figg...- dijo Hermione- Buenas Noches- Hermione les dio un beso a sus amigos (Ron se puso colorado) y se marchó a su habitación.

-Buenas Noches, Ron- se despidió Harry con una sonrisa, él sabía que a Ron le gustaba Hermione, pero era una pena que no se lo dijera.

Esa noche Harry volvió a soñar con una copa, un medallón, una serpiente, un objeto que no veía y con Dumbledore que le entregaba un montón de cosas, con las cuales veía que los objetos desaparecían, de golpe se despertó cuando vio una luz verde y alguien que se reía de forma siniestra, se despertó agitado para darse cuenta de que estaba ya amaneciendo. Harry se vistió y se puso sus gafas y esperó a que Ron despertara una hora más tarde.

-Buenos... Días Harry- bostezó Ron, al despertarse.

-Buenos días- le respondió Harry.

Ron se vistió, Harry y él guardaron sus piyamas en sus respectivos baúles y bajaron a desayunar por última vez en Privet Drive. Hermione bajó unos minutos después.

-¿Alguien que conozcamos ha muerto?- preguntó Ron como todas las mañanas.

-No, por suerte, todo está tranquilo...- dijo Hermione, el clima había mejorado un poco en los últimos días.

-¿A qué hora dijo la Sra. Figg que debíamos estar allá?- preguntó Ron

-En una hora- respondió Hermione sirviéndose una tostada.

En una hora Harry estuvo listo para despedir la casa en la que había crecido. Se despidió de Tía Petunia con un beso y un abrazo, mientras Dudley lo miraba seriamente como Tío Vernon, que para sorpresa de Harry le deseó suerte. Ron y Hermione se despidieron agradecidos, sin encontrar respuesta, Harry arrastró su baúl y la jaula de Hedwing que estaba vacía (ya se encontraba en La Madriguera con Pig) y se dirigió con sus amigos a la casa de su vecina Squib.

La casa seguía oliendo a repollo, tal como todas las veces que Harry la había ido a visitar.

-Buenos días muchachos- los saludo la Sra. Figg.

-Buenos días- respondieron al unísono.

-Molly me escribió para decirme que ya se pueden trasladar..., pasen es por aquí- les señaló la chimenea y les dio un tarro lleno de polvos Flú.

Ron fue el primero, agarró una pizca de Polvos Flú y dijo claramente "La Madriguera" y desapareció entre las llamas verdes...

-Harry...- lo llamó Hermione- yo...

-No has usado nunca Polvos Flú- terminó la Sra. Figg, con lo que Hermione asintió- bien tomas una pizca de los polvos, los arrojas a la chimenea, claro estando tu dentro de ella, como viste a Ron y pronuncias claramente tu destino, en este caso La Madriguera... ¿entendiste?- Hermione asintió.

-Hermione debes pronunciar claramente si no aparecerás en otro lado ¿vale?- le advirtió Harry, su amiga asintió, tomó una pizca de Polvos Flú y se metió dentro de la chimenea...

-La Madriguera- gritó claramente Hermione después de arrojar los polvos Flú, y esta desapreció...

-Bien Harry, suerte...- le dijo la Sra. Figg.

-Gracias, adiós.

-Adiós, Harry- Harry tomó una pizca de Polvos Flú y los lanzó a la chimenea.

-La Madriguera- Harry sintió como daba vueltas a través de las llamas verdes. Harry cerró sus ojos, agarró fuerte su baúl, minutos después aterrizó en el suelo de La Madriguera donde Hermione, Ron y la Sra. Weasley lo recibieron, Hermione tenía un tono verdoso en la cara.

-Hola, Harry querido- la Sra. Weasley lo ayudó a levantarse.

Harry se sacudió la ceniza.

-Hola Sra. Weasley.

-Iré a mandarle una lechuza a Arthur, mientras suban su cosa, Hermione, Ginny y Luna están arriba.

-¿Luna Lovegood?- preguntó Ron.

-Si, Luna se quedará estas vacaciones con nosotros, Neville llega mañana, su abuela nos lo encargó...- la Sra. Weasley salió de la sala a la cocina.

-Será mejor que subamos...

-¡Harry!- lo llamó emocionada la dulce voz que Harry había querido escuchar durante la última semana..., era Ginny.

-Hola Ginny- Harry abrazó a la chica- ¿cómo estas?

Ginny le sonrió.

-Bien, sin ningún ataque...- lo miró seriamente.

-Ginny ahora no...- le dijo Harry entendiendo la mirada de su amada.

-Hola Harry- le saludo Luna, que había saludado ya a Ron y a Hermione.

-Hola Luna.

-Subamos las cosas- dijo Ron- si no se van a quedar aquí.

-¿Te quedaras para la Boda de el hermano de Ron y Ginny?- le preguntó Harry a Luna.

-Si- respondió esta con aire soñador- mi padre irá también, pero sólo un momento ¿sabes? Ahora es miembro de la Orden del Fénix.

-Felicidades- le dijo Harry- ¿quién dirige ahora la Orden?- preguntó mientras subían sus cosas.

-Tal vez McGonagall- dijo Ginny- ya ven ahora es la Directora de Hogwarts, aunque digan que ese puesto es de Dumbledore...

-Seguro- dijo Ron.

-Tengo entendido que es OjoLoco, pero no se...- dijo Luna

-¿Moody?- preguntó Hermione- no lo creo, aunque..., podría ser...

Harry entró en la habitación que era de los gemelos, allí colocó sus cosas, Ron subió un piso más y Hermione, Ginny y Luna fueron al de Ginny, minutos después los cinco amigos bajaron al jardín.

-Tonks y Lupin ya son novios- dijo Ginny.

-Me alegra por ellos...- dijo Hermione.

-¿Así que ustedes tres no irán a la escuela este año?- cambió de tema Ginny mirándolos seriamente.

-No- respondió Harry, Luna lo miraba interesada.

-No iremos...- repitió Ron

-¿Por qué?- Luna los miraba curiosa.

-Asuntos de Dumbledore- respondió Hermione.

-¿Qué asunto...?- Ginny estaba muy interesada en saber a donde iban su hermano y sus dos mejores amigos.

-Te lo diré a su momento- dijo Harry cortando la conversación- y...¿cómo están Fred y George?

-¡Oh!- respondió Ginny desconcertada al ver que le habían cambiado la conversación- vienen seguido...

-¿Percy se disculpó?- quiso saber Ron

-No- dijo Ginny.

-¡Ya ves Hermione!- exclamó Ron- ¡si no me hubieran prohibido irle a pegar cuando podía...!

-¿Tu hermano es el ayudante de Ministro?- preguntó Luna.

-Si- respondieron Ron y Ginny.

-Se ve que es...

-...Muy tonto- terminó Ron.

-Pues..., si, porque tiene una familia muy bella y no la cuida- Luna siempre daba puntos de vista que a veces eran muy realistas y crueles- ¿Has vuelto a ver a McLaggan, Hermione?- Luna la miró pícaramente, Ron miraba a Hermione como molesto.

-No, y no lo pienso hacer...- respondió sin mirar a Ron que le sonrió.

-¿Y qué me dices de LAVANDER?- le preguntó Ginny a su hermano.

-Ni me la nombres..., y ¿qué hay de ti y Harry?- Ginny y Harry se pusieron rojos.

-Se terminó, hasta que la Guerra acabe- dijo Harry de manera decisiva, Luna los miraba como con tristeza.

-Pero..., Ginny se sabe cuidar, Harry, no le va a pasar nada- dijo Luna.

-No me quiero arriesgar...

-Tiene razón Harry, Ginny- dijo Hermione- estos momentos son muy difíciles, y tu no puedes hacer magia por ser menor de edad...

Ginny bufó.

-¡A comer!- los llamó la Sra. Weasley.

Los amigos se dirigieron a la cocina, donde ya estaban Fleur, Bill, Charlie, Lupin y Tonks.

-Hola chicos- los saludó Tonks, que aquella mañana llevaba el cabello de color rubio y largo, con lo que parecía la hermana mayor de Luna.

-Hola- respondieron al unísono.

-¿Qué hay?- los saludó Bill, cuyo aspecto no era mejor que la última vez que Harry lo había visto.

-¡Hola, Haggy>>!- lo saludó Fleur

-Hola...- Harry se sentó en la mesa.

-¿Cómo te fue con tus tíos Harry?- le preguntó Lupin.

-Bien...- de repente Harry sintió en su bolsillo el medallón y se le ocurrió una idea...- Lupin ¿conoces a un tal R. A. B.?

-¿R. A. B.?- preguntó Tonks que los había escuchado, Ron y Hermione miraban a Harry extrañados.

-Si, R. A. B. ¿lo conocen?

-Me suena...- dijo Tonks- ¿dónde lo viste o leíste?

-En algo..., que encontré sobre... Voldemort- varios dieron un respingo al oír ese nombre.

-¿Sobre Quién-Tu-Ya-Sabes?

-Si

-Me suena, pero no recuerdo...

La Sra. Weasley los interrumpió cuando puso la comida en la mesa, vaya que estaban hambrientos Ron, Hermione y Harry, pues no les daban mucho que digamos en la casa en la que había vivido Harry.

Los siguientes días en La Madriguera fueron muy movidos, ya que se acercaba la Boda, la Sra. Weasley le pidió a su Tía Muriel que le prestara la tiara que habían hecho unos duendes, Ginny, Luna y Hermione habían sido tomadas por Fleur como "niñas flor", mientras que llegaba su hermana Gabrielle. Harry, Ron y Neville (que había llegado la mañana después de que llegaran Harry, Ron y Hermione), fueron colocados por la Sra. Weasley como ayudantes en la casa, se la pasaban todo el día limpiando y poniendo mesas que Moody y Proudfoot habían conseguido, se esperaba una larga lista de invitados (todos por parte de la familia Delacour, la cual según Fleur era muy sofisticada).

Por fin el gran día llegó, Harry, Ron y Neville tuvieron que ponerse túnicas de gala (Harry se compró una nueva ya que la vieja no le quedaba y como Ron había crecido su túnica nueva no le quedaba, así que por la ocasión se compró una que le gustara). Hermione, Ginny y Luna se vistieron de rosa, mientras que Gabrielle, quien había llegado un día antes junto con su madre, vestía una túnica plateada, la chica había cambiado mucho desde que Harry la había visto en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, era muy parecida a Fleur, sólo que su cabello era un poco castaño. A Harry le pareció que Ginny era la chica flor más bonita que él había visto. Aunque desde que Gabrielle había llegado se mostraba muy molesta con Harry, pues hablaba mucho con esta.

-Muchachos¿ya están listos?- la Sra. Weasley vestía una túnica azul que le sentaba muy bien.

-Si- respondieron los chicos.

La Misa se celebraría en la Iglesia de Ottery St. Catchpole. Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Hermione y Luna junto con Fred, George, Charlie, Tonks, Lupin y el Sr. Weasley, fueron los primeros en llegar a la Iglesia, Bill llegaría acompañado por la Sra. Weasley, y Fleur por su papá, que era una persona muy rara en apariencia, tenía el pelo castaño como el de Gabrielle, llevaba gafas y era como modelo de una de las revistas muggles que la Tía Petunia siempre compraba para chismear de los famosos.

-¿Quiénes vendrán?- preguntó Luna a Ginny- mi padre dijo que llegaría para la comida...

-Vendrán primos y hermanos de papá y mamá, creo que Fleur invitó a unos parientes de ella y a Viktor Krum...- cuando Ginny dijo esto miro de soslayo a su hermano, que parecía a punto del colapso, Hermione se puso muy roja- también vendrá el Ministro..., papá tubo que invitarlo...- dijo Ginny, Harry sabía lo que ella estaba pensando, no dejaría de fastidiarlo con lo mismo.

Varias personas llegaron, una de ellas fue la Tía Abuela Muriel, que a pesar de ser una mujer grande era muy hermosa, uno de los hermanos del Sr. Weasley que tenía aspecto de despiste y arrogancia, pero era una persona muy divertida, el Abuelo Weasley, que era muy gracioso y decía puras cosas sin sentido alguno. Ginny explicó que el primo segundo de su mamá, el que era abogado, no había querido saber nada con los Weasley como Percy, este tenía una hija bruja llamada Mafalda, que según Ginny tendría la edad de Gabrielle. Llegaron también Hagrid acompañado de Madame Maxime, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ojo-Loco Moody, los Profesores McGonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn acompañado por Percy y el Ministro Scrimegeur (para desgracia de Harry) y para molestia de Ron, efectivamente había llegado... Viktor Krum. Harry no entendía bien porque Ron se molestaba tanto.

Finalmente llegó Bill acompañado por la Sra. Weasley, Ginny, Luna y Hermione entraron como niñas flor, Ginny lucía muy bonita con su túnica, Luna se veía más pálida pero estaba muy linda y Hermione se había hecho lo mismo que cuando fue el baile de Navidad aquella vez en Hogwarts, Ron no apartaba la mirada de ella. Gabrielle hizo su entrada triunfante se veía muy bonita con el cabello rizado y recogido, su túnica era de color rosa con bordes en plateado, y por fin llegó Fleur, lucía hermosa con la tiara que le había prestado la Tía Abuela Muriel y su vestido blanco con bordes plateados.


	3. La Furia de Scrimegeour

**_Nota: Espero les esté gustando tanto como a mi, este capitulo es más corto que los anteriores pero vale la pena. Saludos: Aye436_**

3

La Furia de Scrimgeur.

Harry no perdía de vista a Ginny, y al parecer no era el único que no prestaba atención a la ceremonia, Ron no paraba de murmurar y observar constantemente a Hermione y luego a Krum.

-¿Lo ves?- le susurró Ron a Harry- Krum podrá sacarle información a Hermione sobre a donde iremos...

-Ron¿quieres callarte un momento y dejar oír al sacerdote?- dijo Fred que estaba al lado de Harry.

Ron guardó silencio, pero no paraba de mirar furtivamente a Hermione, Harry entendía perfectamente lo que le pasaba a su amigo, no era en realidad el hecho de que Hermione dijera nada, sino que Ron estaba enamorado, lo curioso y lo que más se preguntaba Harry era ¿por qué no se lo decía de una vez a Hermione, todo el tiempo discutían por tonterías y Ron el año pasado había puesto celosa a Hermione saliendo con Lavander, por eso Hermione se alejaba de inmediato, mientras ella lo ponía celoso con McLaggen. Harry no entendía el por qué de que sus dos mejores amigos no se decían lo que sentían en lugar de hacer discusiones de todo tipo.

-¡Yo los declaro...- el sacerdote se dirigió a todos los presentes- Marido y Mujer, puede besar a la novia- agregó dirigiéndose a Bill.

Bill y Fleur se besaron apasionadamente, Gabrielle en la primera fila lloraba de alegría, los padres de Fleur también lloraban y a la vez aplaudían. La Sra. Weasley era a la que parecía haberle afectado, no paraba de llorar y abrazar a su marido.

-¡Bah, qué cursilería!- exclamó Fred que aplaudía a su hermano.

-Bueno..., es que están enamorados¿no?- le respondió Harry.

-Si, pero...- Fred se detuvo, y miró hacia atrás como espantado, Harry también volteó y para su sorpresa varia gente empezó a entrar a prisa en la Iglesia, Bill y Fleur se desprendieron y miraban asustados a la multitud.

Fuera un grupo de gente encapuchada iba directo hacia la Iglesia.

-Lo que me imagine...- le dijo Harry a Ron, el cual asintió.

Las personas que estaban en la Iglesia prepararon su varita, Harry los imitó.

-Ron, será mejor que cuidemos a Hermione y a Ginny...- dijo Harry.

-¡_Bombarda_!- la puerta de la Iglesia se cayó y una nube de polvo los cubrió, Harry no veía nada, sentía la respiración de Ron tras él, de pronto la nube se desvaneció y descubrió que varias personas estaban inconcientes en el suelo, otras se batían a duelo con uno o dos mortífagos al mismo tiempo.

-Hay que ocultarnos- sugirió Harry.

Hermione y Ginny corrieron hacia ellos, un mortífago las perseguía.

-¡_Levicorpus_!- gritó Harry y consiguió que el mortífago se elevara hasta tocar el techo de la Iglesia.

-Gracias...- dijeron al unísono Ginny y Hermione.

-¡Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione!- gritó Lupin que se estaba batiendo con un mortífago al que Harry no reconoció- ¡Salgan, corran!

Harry no lo pensó dos veces, jaló a sus amigos y los empujó fuera de la multitud, por su lado pasaban ases de luces rojas, verdes y azules. De pronto Hermione se detuvo y ahogó un grito, los demás se volvieron y vieron que Krum se hallaba cerca de ellos inmóvil y con expresión de terror en el rostro..., Ron abrazó a Hermione que lloraba desconsoladamente, Neville y Luna que estaban en medio del campo de batalla peleaban de una manera fabulosa con dos mortífagos, hasta que los lograron aturdir y corrieron hacia el grupo.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó Neville, Harry señaló a Krum, Luna se sorprendió al ver lo que Harry señalaba.

-Esta...- Luna parecía conmocionada.

-...Muerto- Ginny terminó la frase por ella.

-Pssst, Pssst...- todos voltearon a ver quien los llamaba, para sorpresa de Harry el Ministro se hallaba escondido en el confesionario y los llamaba.

-¿Qué quiere?- le preguntó tajante, por el momento nadie se había percatado de que Harry y los demás estuvieran ahí.

-Rehacer mi oferta, señor Potter- dijo el Ministro- ya ve como los Mortífagos...

-No, gracias- dijo tajante Harry.

-¿Cómo dijo?- Scrimgeour parecía al borde del colapso.

-He dicho que no, pero gracias por la oferta- Harry estaba enfadado, se suponía que el Ministro era un mago capacitado, un Auror y lo que Harry tenía en frente parecía más bien un cobarde, pues no podía creer que no ayudara- ¿Por qué en vez de gastar su tiempo en mi, no va y atrapa a unos cuantos mortífagos¿O acaso no es usted el Ministro, un Auror capacitado?

Scrimgeour se puso colorado, y miro a Harry con desprecio.

-Si, pero mi vida es más importante que la de todos los aquí presentes...

-¿Eso cree?- Harry no se sorprendió ante a respuesta de Scrimgeour, cuando un rayo rojo pasó zumbando por el costado de Harry y le dio de lleno a Scrimgeour que no levantó a tiempo la varita.

Harry volteó para ver quien lo había lanzado, al ver quien había sido a Harry la furia que tenía por la idiotez de Scrimgeour aumentó. Harry tenía a unos pocos metros de distancia a... Snape.

-Harry, no lo hagas- Hermione se percató de que Harry tenía la intención de acabar con Snape, que luchaba ahora con Tonks.

-¡Él mató a Dumbledore, Hermione!- gritó Harry, Tonks salió volando y dio a los pies del altar.

-Harry no...- Harry no alcanzó a escuchar lo que Hermione iba a decir, pues se dispuso a tomar el lugar de Tonks.

"_Expeliarmus_", pensó Harry, al parecer había tomado desprevenido a Snape, que salió disparado por los aires y se reincorporo con una sonrisa en los labios.

A la Iglesia llegaron más Aurores, con lo que los mortífagos salieron corriendo, Snape miró unos instantes a Harry con desprecio.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó la voz de Rufus Scrimgeour a sus espaldas, al parecer Hermione había hecho que despertara.

-¡Qué usted...- gritó Harry, todos los presentes volteaban a verlos-... prefirió salvar su pellejo al de la gente que ha sido atacada¡Por culpa de su cobardía una persona a muerto el día de hoy!

La gente murmuraba, Harry divisó a la Sra. Weasley que estaba espantada.

-¿Quién a muerto?- preguntó el Sr. Weasley, que estaba junto con Lupin que ayudaba a Tonks, el Sr. Weasley estaba pálido.

-Viktor Krum...- respondió esta vez Hermione, señalando el cuerpo de Krum que yacía inerte y sin vida oculto detrás de uno de los asientos más cercanos.

Scrimgeour parecía molesto, pero no se inmutó al ver el cuerpo sin vida de Krum.


	4. El Cumpleaños de Harry

**Gracias x los reviews a los que me mandan, aun no me se el nombre... jeje tengo malas memorias con so pero se que estan un tal ethern y naoko y una chavita que no se como se llama lo siento :W jeje, bueno les dejo este chap. y el siguiente, acepte la recomendación de anonomos... grax! jeje, bueno los dejo con el Cumple de Harry para luego tener el Heredero de Dumbledore y La Herencia, 3 chaps seguidos les encantrá... Besos: Aye**

4

El Cumpleaños de Harry.

Al parecer había sido un ataque planeado, Harry sabía que ocurriría dado que estaban muy silenciosos, Harry sabía cual era el objetivo ahora: matarlo. Por alguna extraña razón Harry sentía que no estaba solo, que alguien lo cuidaba...

La muerte de Krum causó gran comnosión al Mundo Mágico, Hermione estaba muy triste desde ese entonces, Harry sabía que el ver a una persona morir era algo desagradable, y más aun cuando a la persona la conoces y le guardas afecto y cariño. Neville había sido elogiado por toda su familia, su abuela no paraba de decir cuán gran mago era por haberse batido con dos mortífagos, Harry sentía ganas de decirle a Neville lo de la profecía, pero sentía que aún no era el tiempo ni el momento adecuado. Por otro lado Bill y Fleur para complacer a la Sra. Weasley se iban a quedar en La Madriguera, los padres de Fleur regresaron a Francia, no sin antes asegurarse de que su hija iba a estar bien, la que parecía que no quería irse era Gabrielle y es que según Fleur, la había pasado bomba con Harry y los demás.

El Profeta no paraba de mencionar el incidente de la Boda, y mucho menos cuando una oleada de ataques empezaron a cobrar vida después de este.

-Los exámenes de aparición son dentro de una semana...- anunció Ron.

-Bueno..., por lo menos esta vez lo harás bien ¿no?- le dijo Ginny.

-Si, eso creo... ¿y tú, Harry, sientes qué aprobaras?- preguntó Ron inquieto.

-Claro.

-Yo no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo- dijo Neville.

-Lo harás- le aseguró Luna- eres un gran mago ¿no?- agregó con lo que logró que Neville se ruborizara.

-¿Y qué hay con el tema de la herencia?- preguntó de pronto Hermione a Harry con lo que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, Harry en esos momentos quería hacerle el daño posible a Snape para que pagara todo lo que le había hecho...

-Ahí decía que debía reclamarla al cumplir los 17 años ¿no, es raro... con la Herencia de Sirius no tuve problemas con la edad...

-Tal vez sea porque Dumbledore dejó alguna cláusula- sugirió Luna.

-Puede que tengas razón- dijo Hermione- tal vez Dumbledore sabía que iba a morir...

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Hermione?- le preguntó molesto Harry- ¿Cómo puedes decir que Dumbledore ya sabía lo que le iba a pasar?

-Pues..., dado lo que nos contaste de cómo sucedió TODO...- Harry entendió que con lo de TODO se refería a lo del Horcrux y la Torre - pues..., el pedía morir..., y pedía ir con... Snape ¿no?

-Si- admitió Harry- pero eso es una idea descabellada ¿Cómo podría Dumbledore querer morir...?

-Hola a todos- los saludó el Sr. Weasley que acababa de llegar.

-Hola mi cielo- le respondió la Sra. Weasley.

-Harry, Ron y Neville- dijo el Sr. Weasley- me van a acompañar la próxima semana al Ministerio para que hagan sus exámenes de Aparición.

-Esta bien papá...- dijo Ron.

A Harry la idea de volver a pisar el Ministerio no le agradaba en lo absoluto, pues hacia ya un año él y sus amigos habían vivido una serie de problemas en uno de los departamentos del Ministerio y en consecuencia Sirius había muerto, Harry se ponía triste al recordar a Sirius y a las personas que él quería y que ya no estaban con él. Pero siempre que le abordaba ese sentimiento, recordaba las palabras de su querido padrino cuando se despidió de él en su tercer año en Hogwarts donde descubrió que su padrino era inocente. Sirius para Harry había sido como un padre al igual que Dumbledore, pero como Sirius le había dicho aquella vez:_"Los que nos aman nunca nos dejan, y siempre los puedes encontrar aquí dentro..."._

Esa semana Harry y Neville cumplían la mayoría de edad, y la Sra. Weasley les había preparado un pastel para él y Neville al cual invitó a Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid, la abuela Neville y a el Sr. Lovegood. La Profesora McGonagall estaba ocupada con el Colegio que al parecer iba a volver a abrir así que no pudo asistir.

La mañana del 31 de Julio, Harry despertó temprano, mientras se cambiaba, la imagen de un muchacho de 17 años le devolvió la mirada en el espejo. Había recibido muchos regalos.

En la tarde se llevó a cabo la celebración.

-¡Eh, Harry!- lo llamaron los gemelos- te queremos mostrar algo...- Harry se acercó a ver que era, parecía una especie de tortuga café con alas.

-¿Es una tortuga con alas?- preguntó Harry.

-Si y no- respondió Fred.

-Es uno de nuestros nuevos productos...- añadió George.

-Son como las ranas de chocolate...- dijo Fred.

-Sólo que estas son de distintos sabores...- agregó George.

-Hay de fresa, vainilla, chocolate, café, menta, naranja, dulce de leche...- agregó Fred.

-... Zarzamora, manzana y plátano- terminó George.

-Y lo mejor es que tienen sorpresas adentro- dijo Fred.

-¿Qué clase de sorpresas?- preguntó Ron que había seguido a Harry.

-Cromos de Magos con su respectiva figura de acción- respondió George.

-¡Excelente...!- murmuró Ron.

-Te regalaremos 17, igual que a Neville- dijo George a Harry- por su cumpleaños...

-Gracias- dijo Harry tomando la caja que Fred le dio.

Después de comer el pastel los gemelos hicieron uno de sus espectáculos con las bengalas que habían fabricado.

Harry estaba agradecido con la Sra. Weasley. Hagrid no paraba de lloriquear al despedirse de Harry.

-¡Cómo pasa el tiempo...!- murmuró al despedirse.


	5. El Heredero de Dumbledore

**He aquí el 5° Capitulo, yo ya lo tengo editado en otro sitio, espero tenga tanto record como en el que lo tengo y espero que le guste y no me ahorquen mucho... jeje diganme si me equivoco en algo ¿va? DEJEN REVIEWS! Besos: Aye**

5

El Heredero de Dumbledore.

Harry despertó la mañana del 1° de Agosto con una gélida brisa, que al parecer entraba de la ventana que Ron había olvidado cerrar.

Harry se vistió a prisa, y esperó a que su amigo despertase, pues al parecer estaba soñando bien...

-Mmmm... No Hermy..., tu primero ¡je, je!-dijo Ron entre sueños.

-Ron...-susurró Harry- ¡RON!

-¿Eh... Qué?-preguntó Ron estúpidamente mientras se despertaba.

-Nada, sólo despiértate...

-¡Me despertaste por... ¿NADA¡Harry, era el mejor sueño que he tenido en la semana!

-Lo dijiste bien amigo: ERA- Harry se rió de la expresión de enojo de Ron- ¿y qué soñabas con... Hermione, no mejor dicho...- Harry bajo la voz-... Hermy?

Ron le aventó la almohada a la cara con enfado.

-¡Vamos Ron!- le reclamó Harry- ni que fuera un tonto para no darme cuenta de lo que les sucede a ambos...- dijo Harry seriamente- ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de que mis dos mejores amigos se gustan?

-¿En serio crees qué le guste a... Hermione?- Ron se ruborizó.

-¡Claro!- dijo Harry- será mejor que bajemos a desayunar...

-Si, tienes razón, hoy mi padre te llevará al Ministerio.

-¿Al Ministerio?

-¿Harry, no tienes ganas de saber que te dejó Dumbledore para que lo tengas que recibir hasta hoy?

A decir verdad, Harry se moría de ganas de saber si lo que Dumbledore le dejaría le serviría de ayuda para encontrar los cuatro Horcruxes restantes. Aunque también le atemorizara la idea de que Dumbledore hubiera querido morir, como Hermione decía. Harry sentía más odio de lo normal hacia Snape, y pensar que había estado a punto de batirse con él, cuando en la Boda de Bill y Fleur, los Mortífagos atacaron por sorpresa, lo que Harry también se preguntaba era si Draco seguía entre ellos o había muerto..., no la había visto ese día, y no es que no se sintiera furioso con él por lo que iba a hacer, sino que le tenía una especie de lástima, pues una vez que alguien no obedece a Voldemort paga consecuencias muy fuertes. Harry estaba informado de que Voldemort había empezado a atacar a los muggles por "_El Diario El Profeta_", y por la Orden (la Sra. Weasley ya los dejaba participar), que andaba en busca de él.

-Buenos días, Harry, Ron...- los saludó la Sra. Weasley.

-Buenos días- respondieron ambos amigos al mismo tiempo que tomaban asiento al lado de Ginny y Hermione.

-Harry, cielo, Arthur vendrá por ti en unos cuantos minutos- le informó la Sra. Weasley.

-Gracias...

-¡Genial, hoy sabrás que te ha dejado Dumbledore!- dijo Luna sonriente.

-Pues, si...- Harry tomó una tostada con mermelada y empezó a comerla.

Pasados varios minutos el Sr. Weasley apareció en la Madriguera, no sin antes ser cuestionado por su mujer.

-¿Qué tipo de flores me gustan?

-Las petunias, cielo- respondió el Sr. Weasley.

-Puedes pasar.

-Hola familia.

-Hola- respondieron los seis amigos.

-Bien Harry- le sonrió e Sr. Weasley- ¿listo para reclamar tu herencia?- Harry asintió- Thonks, _OjoLoco_ y Lupin serán nuestra guardia. No tardarán en venir...

A Harry se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, de sólo pensar que le quedaban escasos segundos para saber lo que su antiguo Director y mentor le había dejado.

Pasados unos pocos minutos, Thonks, Moody y Lupin arribaron en la Madriguera.

-Buena suerte, Harry- se despidieron sus amigos, Ginny con un beso en la boca, que dejo de nuevo atónito a Ron y a la Sra. Weasley.

-Bueno..., nos vamos...- dijo el Sr. Weasley, que miraba alegre a su hija y a Harry.

-Eh..., si

Harry siguió al Sr. Weasley al jardín, donde los aguardaban Lupin, Thonks y Moody.

-A la señal nos desaparecemos...- alertó Moody.

Harry divisó en el cielo chispas rojas.

-A la de tres, una..., dos...

-¡Tres!- gritó Lupin.

Harry pensó en el Ministerio y volvió a sentir la sensación de oscuridad, en poco tiempo llegó al Atrio del Ministerio.

-¡Harry Potter!- exclamó una voz gruñona a espaldas de Harry.

-Scrimgeour...- murmuró Harry, el Sr. Weasley se volteó a ver al Ministro, mientras Thonks y Moody volvían a desaparecer.

-¡Arthur Weasley!- saludó Scrimegeur al Sr. Weasley.

-Señor Ministro...- el Sr. Weasley aceptó el saludo que le ofrecía el Ministro.

Harry se dedicó a observar el lugar, la fuente de la Hermandad Mágica estaba reparada, a Harry se le revolvieron las tripas de sólo pensar que su padrino había muerto pisos abajo, y que Dumbledore se había enfrentado a Voldemort en ese mismo lugar, salvandolo de que lo matara.

-Así que Harry, has venido a cobrar tu herencia ¿no?- le dijo Scrimegeour con una sonrisa de triunfo en lo labios.

-Así es...- dijo Harry de mala gana.

-Pues¿qué esperamos?- sonrió el Sr. Scrimgeour- acompáñenme¡Percy!

Harry vio que detrás del Scrimgeour estaba Percy habando con gente que Harry no conocía. Pensó que tal vez eran los que le iban a decir en que consistía el testamento de Dumbledore.

-¿Si, señor?- Percy llegó inmediatamente al lado del Ministro.

-Percy, diles a los señores que el juicio esta por comenzar...

-En seguida- respondió Percy y sin ver a su padre, regreso al lado de las personas que hablaban entre ellas.

-¿Un juicio?- preguntó Harry.

-Si, el juicio de tu testamento...

-¿No se celebrará ante el Wizengamot, no?- preguntó esta vez el Sr. Weasley.

-Me temo que tus sospechas son reales, Arthur, es sólo para ver si Harry es indicado para quedarse con la herencia...

-¿Y si no lo soy, qué?- interrumpió Harry viendo que Scrimgeour se ponía cada vez más feliz con lo que decía.

-Pues será donado al Ministerio...

-¿QUÉ?- gritó Harry, con lo que el Sr. Weasley lo tomó por el brazo para tranquilizarlo.

-Lo que has oído Harry..., si me disculpan...- Scrimgeour se dio la media vuelta para ir al lado de Percy con su andar cojo.

-Viejo león...- murmuró Harry.

-Si se parece¿verdad?- le dijo el Sr. Weasley con lo que Harry sonrió- ¿desde cuándo tú y Ginny...?

-¡Oh, eso!- dijo Harry ruborizándose- desde que Gryffindor ganó el campeonato antes de que Dumbledore...

-Por favor, síganme...- les dijo una bruja bajita de las que había estado con Percy- Señor Potter debe presentar su varita en Seguridad...

Harry fue hasta la mesa donde dos años atrás el Vigilante le había checado la varita, sólo que el mago esta vez era otro.

-Varita- dijo de mala gana el señor de aspecto hosco, era güero y de nariz aguileña.

-Hola Frank...- le saludó el Sr. Weasley- Harry el es Frank Prince.

A Harry se le vino el mundo a los pies, ese hombre era tío de ¡Snape,_"Por eso se me hacía conocido..."_ pensó Harry.

-¿Harry Potter?- preguntó Frank, con lo que Harry asintió- si, tenemos el registro de su varita por...- se puso a buscar en uno de los archiveros que tenía al lado-... aquí. Si, este es, Harry Potter... ¿Veintiocho centímetros, núcleo central de pluma de fénix, cinco años en uso?

-Si- contestó Harry, al Vigilante- disculpe, señor...- Harry se topo con los ojos de Frank- ¿es usted tío de...?

-¿Severus Snape, si, por desgracia...- Harry se quedó boquiabierto, no sabía que decir- mi sobrino era muy listo, por desgracia se fue del lado equivocado, su madre era un excelente bruja, que por desgracia puso los ojos en un muggle que al final la terminó matando, el Señor Snape padre, maltrató durante años a su familia, no sería raro que Severus tomara el camino equivocado si de chico sufrió tanto...

-Pero ese no es motivo- dijo el Sr. Weasley que había escuchado atento la conversación.

-Por culpa de su furia y de su odio del pasado, Dumbledore no está entre nosotros- dijo Harry tajantemente.

-Lo se, y hablando de Dumbledore...¿no debería presentarse ya a su audiencia Señor Potter?- Frank Prince terminó la plática que al parecer le incomodaba.

-Si, será mejor que..., vamos- dijo el Sr. Weasley jalando a Harry por el brazo.

Harry siguió al Señor Weasley hacia donde estaba un grupo de magos, entre ellos la mujer bajita que los guió a Seguridad.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos...- dijo la mujer- subamos- Harry no supo como había cabido tanta gente en un elevador, se metió con el Sr. Weasley hasta el final de este y cuando llegaron al piso del Departamento de Misterios, se bajaron.

A Harry le dio un vuelco en el corazón al vislumbrar la puerta del Departamento de Misterios, si Snape no hubiera oído la profecía, tal vez sus padres, Sirius y Dumbledore seguirían vivos...

-Bien Harry, creo que entrarás tu solo- dijo el Sr. Weasley deteniéndose delante de la puerta del Wizengamot.

-¿No va a..., entrar?- Harry recordaba haberle preguntado lo mismo dos años atrás, cuando fue juzgado delante del tribunal completo.

-No, lo siento, pero te esperaré...

-Gracias.

-Suerte Harry- el Sr. Weasley le palmeo amistosamente el hombro.

Harry entró en el tribunal, y se sentó en la silla que tenía cadenas, esa vez tampoco se movieron. Harry pudo ver a Percy y al Ministro al lado de la mujer bajita que Harry no conocía.

-Bien¿es usted Harry James Potter, hijo de Lily y James Potter, ex residente de Privet Drive 4 en Little Surrey?- Harry asintió- ¿podría convocar su patronus?- leyó la bruja en un pergamino que tenía delante.

Harry pensó en algo feliz, se vio destruyendo a Voldemort...

-¡_Expecto Patronum_!- un ciervo plateado recorrió todo el tribunal completo y regresó a Harry parea luego desaparecer, dejando en los miembros del Wizengamot caras de asombro.

-Correcto..., es usted el Heredero de Dumbledore...


	6. La Herencia

**Bueno..., he aquí el siguiente capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten al leerlo como yo al escribirlo... J . Continúen leyendo, sigan dejando criticas, y yo disfrutaré escribiendo(aun no termiono el chap 14, qu ehasta ahora se esta poniendo bueno), se que este es un capitulo pequeño, pero mitiempo a veceses corto... Bueno hasta pronto: Aye.**

**Ah! y sigan escribiendo sus Fics que to empezaré a leer algunos, alguno sabe realmente cuando cumple Luna y diganme a quienes les gustaría que se cambiara la pareja Harry/Ginny con el por qué? y con quién les gustaría que se quedara? (no acepto a Hermione, esa es de Ron unicamente... jeje)**

* * *

6

La Herencia.

A Harry le dio un ligero vuelco el estómago, al escuchar a la bruja decirle lo del Heredero, a decir verdad, no se lo había tomado muy en serio.

-¿Desea usted proseguir, Señor Potter?- le miró la bruja con gesto autoritario, Scrimgeour lo miraba con un destello de maldad en los ojos.

-Si, si quiero...

-Bien, usted señor Potter por ordenes de Dumbledore deberá ser transportado a lo que era su antiguo despacho¿ve la mesa que hay al lado de usted?- Harry no se había fijado en ella, era una mesita pequeña, arriba de esta había una carta.

-Si.

-Tome el sobre- Harry dudo un momento- ¿qué espera¡Vamos, ábrala, si lo desea léala en voz alta...- Harry vio la mirada deseosa del Ministro.

Harry la empezó a leer para él solo.

Junio.

Querido Harry:

Harry, se que a lo mejor para cuando leas esta carta yo ya no estaré contigo, tarde o temprano moriré, y se que será pronto, siento que Snape me esta defraudando, tal y como lo habías dicho. Harry, ahora más que nunca debes prepararte para lo que viene, ya llevas dos te faltan cuatro... (ya sabes a lo que me refiero)...

Por otro lado, creo que es tiempo de que le cuentes la verdad al Señor Longbottom y a la Señorita Lovegood, al fin y al cabo son amigos tuyos ¿no es así?.

Te lo recuerdo Harry: "Vienen tiempos difíciles, ahora todos deberemos tomar el camino cómodo o el correcto". Se que podrás lograr lo que el destino te deparó. Eres un gran mago Harry, aun más grande que yo y Voldemort juntos (lo digo en serio). Fue un placer tenerte bajo mi cuidado.

Ahora te voy a pedir atentamente Harry, mi retrato para este entonces estará en Hogwarts, y tendrá una pequeña parte de mi memoria tal como la de los otros Directores, te pido que vayas para Hogwarts en cuanto puedas, de preferencia antes de que empiecen de nuevo las clases (le deje ordenes a la Profesora McGonagall de que abriera después de mi muerte, a través de una carta), y que hagas lo que tengas que hacer, ve y habla conmigo, te daré instrucciones importantes, aunque ya no sea en vida propia como quisiera...

Nunca olvides Harry que el Amor es lo más poderoso en el mundo y tu posees mucho.

Fue un placer conocerte.

¡Buena suerte Harry Potter!

Atte.:

Albus Dumbledore.

Harry tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Hermione tenía razón, Dumbledore sabía que iba a morir. No sabía si se sentía defraudado o culpable.

-¿Has terminado?- la pequeña bruja lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Eh..., si, claro.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Scrimgeour.

-Lo que Dumbledore me haya escrito es asunto mío Señor Ministro...- Harry le dirigió una mirada desafiante.

Harry no entendía por qué Dumbledore le pedía que regresara a Hogwarts, y mucho menos que atar los cabos que tenía pendientes en la escuela, pero de repente recordó que había puesto el Libro de Snape (El Príncipe Mestizo) en la sala de los Menesteres¿qué haría¿regresaría por el¿Hablaría realmente de nuevo con Dumbledore¿En qué podría ayudarlo un simple retrato y un Libro? _"Bueno si recuerdo lo que pensaba de Fawkes y el Sombrero Seleccionador en la Cámara de los Secretos..." _Era cierto, lo recordaba bastante bien, cuando pensaba que ni Fawkes, ni el Sombrero Seleccionador podrían ayudarlo y cuando menos lo esperó fueron de mucha ayuda con su presencia. ¿Sería algo igual en este caso? No lo sabía...

-Bien el caso ha terminado- dijo la Bruja nuevamente a todo el Wizengamot.

-Los magos del Wizengamot salieron del tribunal despacio, Harry reconoció algunos de los rostros que había visto en su vista hacía dos años. Algunos lo saludaban con un gesto al que Harry respondía, los últimos en salir fueron Percy, el Ministro y la Bruja que había llevado el caso de la Herencia.

-Hasta luego Harry Potter- se despidió la Bruja con su potente y pausada voz- fue un gusto conocerte... ¡Pero que tonta soy, no me he presentado ¿a que no?- Harry asintió, Scrimgeour los miraba un poco molesto- mi nombre es Marguerite Roxton- agregó la Bruja.

-Un placer- dijo Harry estrechando la mano de la Bruja, con lo que Scrimgeour lo miró desafiante.

-Bien Marguerite, será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo el Ministro apurando la despedida.

-Adiós, Señor Potter- dijo finalmente la Sra. Roxton.

Segundos después cuando Harry salió del Tribunal, el Sr. Weasley lo esperaba.

-¿Y qué tal ha sido?

-Nada mal- respondió Harry- debo de cumplir una promesa, eso es todo- Harry se había metido la carta de Dumbledore en su bolsillo donde guardaba el Horcrux Falso, los apretó a ambos sintiéndose fuerte y decidido. Después del examen de Aparición se marcharía a el Valle de Godric, y luego volvería a Hogwarts, no a tomar clases, sino a hablar con el retrato del difunto Dumbledore.

-Veo que la Señora Roxton llevó el caso, ocupa el lugar de Dumbledore en el Wizengamot, desde que recibimos la noticia de su partida de este mundo...- explicó el Sr. Weasley.

Harry asintió de nuevo, sintiendo un retorcijón en el estómago.

-Será mejor que subamos y desaparezcamos para regresar a la Madriguera.

-Esta bien- se limitó a decir Harry, siguiendo al Sr. Weasley hasta el elevador que los llevaría hasta el Atrio.

Cuando pasaron por el Departamento de los Misterios, a Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, le pareció volver a oír la voz de la Profesora Trelawney cuando se ponía a profetizar de verdad ..._"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo marcará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."_

-¿Te encuentras bien Harry?- le preguntó el Sr. Weasley al subir al elevador.

-Si, no pasa nada- mintió Harry.

Harry estaba realmente preocupado por lo de la Profecía, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería, no le gustaba ser **El Marcado **o **El Elegido**. Nunca le gustó ser diferente a los demás por estar marcado por una cicatriz rara en forma de rayo. Aun cuando desconocía el Mundo Mágico era distinto, tal vez en parte te lo debía a su primo Dudley, que lo molestaba demasiado en la escuela...

-Bien, Harry, hay que desaparecernos, será más fácil, y te vendrá bien para practicar, pues dentro de una semana tú y Ron vendrán conmigo a que les hagan su examen de Aparición- dijo al fin el Sr. Weasley.

Harry se concentró en su destino: La Madriguera. Pronto le diría a Ron y a Hermione lo sucedido...


	7. Exámen de Aparición

**GENTE! DEJEN REVIEWS! Si no no sigo y sigo en fanautores... Ustedes eligen... (soy mala jeje)**

**Bueno he aquí el 7° chap... averiguen si Harry pasará la pruba...**

**Salu2: Aye**

* * *

7

Examen de Aparición.

Harry se materializó en el jardín de los Weasley. El Sr. Weasley se adelantó a la puerta.

-Hola querido- lo saludo la Sra. Weasley-¿Cuál es el segundo nombre de Ron y en honor a quién se lo pusimos?

-Billius, en honor a mi difunto hermano que murió después de ver a un Grimm.

-Pasen- dijo la Sra. Weasley.

-¡Harry!-gritó Hermione.

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó Ron ansioso.

-Será mejor que suban y lo discutan arriba, entre ustedes- dijo Bill que recién se había materializado en la cocina con ayuda de Fleur.

-Buena idea¡vamos!- dijo Ron- Neville, Luna y Ginny nos esperan en mi habitación- le informó a Harry.

Los tres amigos llegaron a la habitación de Ron, donde aguardaban Ginny, Neville y Luna.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Ginny.

-Pues..., me dejó una carta- las caras de decepción no las pudieron disimular al ver la carta que Harry sacó de su bolsillo.

-¿Puedo?- le preguntó Luna a Harry, que asintió.

Luna la leyó atentamente y después se la pasó a Neville que la pedía con su mano.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirnos?- le preguntó Luna con su voz soñadora.

-Este...- Harry miró a Ron y a Hermione que se encogieron de hombros- ¡Esta bien, Neville... ¿Sabes por qué torturaron a tus padres e intentaron matarte?

-Si, por molestar, por diversión...- dijo Neville secamente.

-No, claro que no, mira es que... Tú y yo, fuimos candidatos (por culpa de la Profecía que querían hace un año los Mortífagos) a destruir a Lord Voldemort- Neville lo miraba boquiabierto, Luna había perdido su aspecto soñador (parecía más normal) y Ginny se había tapado la boca con las manos para contener un gritito ahogado, Hermione y Ron sólo asintieron- y... ¡Es tan difícil!...

-Pues...- Neville al fin habló- no me sorprende, aunque yo no soy un gran mago como tú, Harry...

Harry pensó que Neville tal vez no entendía lo que sucedía.

-Si- dijo Neville- no me sorprende, ya he perdido bastante ¿no es así¿Recuerdan lo que esa vaca de Bellatrix Lestrange me dijo en el Departamento de Misterios?

Harry lo recordaba a la perfección, hacía menos de un año Bellatrix Lestrange se había burlado de la familia de Neville, principalmente de su abuela... _"Tu abuela está acostumbrada a pérdidas, por nuestra causa"_ ... Si algo le molestaba a Harry en verdad, eran los Mortífagos, que por sus culpas muchas familias se habían destruido.

-No te mortifiques Neville, ya que yo soy el Elegido- admitió Harry.

-¿Realmente lo eres?- preguntó Luna atónita.

-Si, estoy marcado como su igual¿no es así?- señaló su cicatriz- la profecía decía que..._"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo marcará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."_

-Vaya- dijo Luna.

-Entonces... ¿eres tú?- preguntó Neville, Harry asintió.

-Todo esto nunca me lo contaste- le reprochó Ginny.

-Era por seguridad..., no quiero que te lastimen- admitió Harry.

-¿Y qué tienes en mente para acabar con Voldemort?- le preguntó Luna que ya había perdido el miedo a decir el nombre de Voldemort.

-Pues...

-Dumbledore antes de morir, le dijo a Harry como poder hacerlo mortal- explicó Hermione atrayendo la mirada de los presentes.

-¿Entonces es inmortal?- preguntó Neville, Harry sólo asintió- ¿Pero cómo lo logró?

-Quién-Tú-Ya...- empezó Ron, pero se calló ante la mirada de reproche de Hermione- Vol... Voldemort- Ron lo dijo en susurro y con cara de espanto- dividió su alma en siete pedazos, cada uno destinado a un Horcrux...

-¿Qué demonios es un Horcrux?- dijo Luna con cara de intriga e ilusión.

-Voldemort tenía una afición a recolectar "trofeos", en cada uno depositó su alma- explicó Harry- para poder dividir su alma Voldemort mató a mucha gente...

-Estúpido, cretino, hijo de...- Ginny se detuvo- de la Gran Bruja.

Harry sabía que Ginny no había querido decir eso, pero para no decir malas palabras se limitó a decir: _"Hijo de la Gran Bruja"_

-¿Tienes idea de donde ha depositado su alma?- preguntó Neville.

-Si, de hecho dos de ellos ya fueron destruidos, si logro encontrar cuatro más y destruirlo, Voldemort será mortal de nuevo y podré ir por el último de los Horcruxes: su cuerpo...

-¿Qué son exactamente?- preguntó Ginny aterrada.

-Como dije dos de ellos ya fueron destruidos¿recuerdas el Diario de Riddle?- Ginny asintió horrorizada- ese era uno, ya lo destruí, otro era un anillo que perteneció a Salazar Slytherin, Dumbledore lo destruyó antes de morir...

-¿Y el resto?- preguntó Luna fascinada.

-Pues..., uno es una copa de oro que perteneció a Helga Hufflepuff, otro es una serpiente llamada Nagini, es de Voldemort, otro es algo de Gryffindor o de Ravenclaw y...

-¿Ravenclaw?- preguntó Luna

-Si- Harry supo de inmediato que era lo que sucedía- tú...

-¡Claro, soy descendiente de Rowena Ravenclaw!- dijo emocionada Luna- mi padre aun posee cosas que pertenecieron a ella, son un abanico, y mi madre murió experimentando con el otro (quería ver si tenía magia negra, creo que ella sabía algo...) es un relicario de oro y plata con zafiros incrustados...

-¿Alguno a sido robado alguna vez o ha causado daños?- preguntó Harry.

-No, para nada...

-Entonces... ¡Es algo de Gryffindor!- exclamó emocionada Hermione- ¿Pero.. qué? No conocemos a nadie que sea pariente de Gryffindor ¿o si?- Hermione miro con recelo a Harry.

-No, creo que no...

-Te ayudaremos a encontrarlos- dijo Neville.

-Miren, esto es muy arriesgado, para todos..., si acepté que Hermione y Ron vinieran conmigo es porque, nosotros conocemos más de esto...

-¿Y nosotros no?- preguntó Luna molesta.

-Por si no lo recuerdas Harry, tú nos enseñaste a luchar en el E. D.- dijo Ginny.

-Si, pero es diferente a lo del Departamento de Misterios...- se excusó Harry- y además Luna y tú son menores de edad...

-Yo pronto cumpliré 17 años- dijo Luna como quien no quiere la cosa- el 3 de Octubre los cumplo... (**Nota de la Autora del Fic: _como no se cuando cumple Luna le he puesto esta fecha, si alguien sabe la modificaré_**)

-Ese no es el punto- dijo Harry molesto- no quiero que pierdan la vida, regresen a Hogwarts, estarán más seguros, y..., prometo que si necesito más ayuda los iré a buscar personalmente, pero no se metan en líos...

Luna, Neville y Ginny lo miraban enfadados, Harry entendía que quisieran ir, pero eran demasiados y llamarían la atención, pero no les quedó de otra que obedecer.

La semana pasó volando en la Madriguera. Harry se había enterado por el Profeta de que Voldemort y sus secuaces habían atacado el Londres Muggle.

Ataque en Londres

Esta tarde se ha registrado un ataque en el tren Muggle en Londres, todo confirma que ha sido obra de Ustedes-Saben-Quién, el Ministerio ha tenido que modificar cientos de memorias, el trabajo esta siendo pesado. Scrimgeour habló con el Ministro de los Muggles y le ha informado el ataque, mientras que este ha dicho para cubrirlo que ha sido un ataque "terrorista" de una banda peligrosa de Muggles, que han causado ya antes varias dificultades...

(**Nota de la Autora del Fic: _si, es el atentado que hubo recientemente, se me ocurrió recientemente, mi más sentido pésame a la gente que tenía familiares que murieron en el atentado..._**)

-Harry¿ya estas listo?- le preguntó Ron que ya se había cambiado- Hoy mi padre nos llevará a hacer el examen de aparición...

-Si, ya estoy listo- dijo Harry que aún se estaba abotonando la camisa dentro del baño.

-Bien, te espero en la cocina, Neville vendrá con nosotros...

-Esta bien- dijo Harry, que se detuvo a contemplar su apariencia en el espejo del baño, tenía todo el pelo alborotado, y sus ojos verdes esmeralda relucían más que nunca bajo sus anteojos.

Harry para probar una vez más antes del examen, pensó en la cocina de la Madriguera, se relajó y volvió a sentir la sensación de vació por unos segundos, ya se hallaba en la cocina...

-¡Madre!- gritó Ron- me has asustado Harry...

-Felicidades Harry, ya dominas el arte de la Aparición- lo felicitó Bill, que sonreía, con lo que se le notaron mucho las cicatrices del rostro.

-Lo haces muy bien, Hagui- dijo Fleur.

-Gracias...

-Harry, Ron, Neville, papá llegará en cualquier momento- dijo Bill.

-También Tonks, Lupin y OjoLoco- anunció la Sra. Weasley que puso unas tostadas en frente de los seis amigos.

-Gracias- dijo Luna.

-¿Podemos ir con ellos mamá?- preguntó Ginny.

-Pues..., tendrán que preguntárselo a Arthur...- dijo la Sra. Weasley viendo de soslayo a su hija pequeña- ¿por qué mejor no se quedan y me ayudan?- la Sra. Weasley las miró suplicantes a Ginny, Hermione y Luna.

-Bien...- dijo rendida Ginny.

-Así me gusta.

-¡Hola!- saludó desde afuera la voz del Sr. Weasley.

-¿Cuál es mi sabor preferido en la malteada?- preguntó la Sra. Weasley, que ya se había acostumbrado a hacerle preguntas a su marido.

-Chocolate con caramelo.

-Pasa, querido- el Sr. Weasley entró seguido de Lupin, OjoLoco y Tonks.

-¿Ya están listos?-preguntó Lupin sonriendo- Hola a todos...

-Hola- respondieron al unísono los ocupantes de la cocina.

-Si, ya estamos listos- dijo Ron viendo a Harry y a Neville.

-Bien..., adiós Molly, adiós a todos- se despidió OjoLoco.

-Adiós...

-Suerte- le dijo Hermione a Ron dándole un beso en el cachete, con lo que Ron se ruborizó y casi se estrella con la puerta de la cocina.

Ya estando frente la chimenea de los Weasley, Harry, Ron y Neville recibieron instrucciones por parte de OjoLoco...

-Primero ira Lupin...

-Bien- Lupin tomó un puñado de Polvos Flú-¡_Incendio_!- en la chimenea se prendió fuego. Lupin aventó sus Polvos dentro, las llamas inmediatamente adquirieron un tono verde- ¡Ministerio de Magia!- dijo Lupin con voz clara y desapareció.

-Ron, tú primero...- dijo el Sr. Weasley, Ron se aproximó y tomó u n puñado de Polvos Flú.

-¡Ministerio de Magia!- Ron desapareció tras un remolino de chispas verdes.

-Harry...- gruño Moody, Harry tomó una pizca de Polvos Flú, recordaba como había salido por otra chimenea cuando había utilizado por primera vez los Polvos Flú.

-¡Ministerio de Magia!- Harry sintió como daba vueltas, había cerrado los ojos, pues se mareaba. Segundos después calló sobre el suelo del Atrio, donde Lupin lo recibió.

-Bien, es por aquí...

Harry siguió a Lupin y divisó a Ron que estaba checando su varita con Frank Prince.

-Hola de nuevo Señor Potter- dijo el Sr. Prince sin apartar la vista de Harry.

-Hola...

-Ya esta, registrado...- dijo Frank sacando el expediente de la varita de Harry.

-Gracias...

-¡Neville!- lo llamó Lupin- por aquí OjoLoco, Tonks ¿Y Arthur?

-Ya viene en camino- dijo Tonks.

Neville se apresuró a ir a donde estaban Harry, Ron y Lupin, Frank checó su varita y el grupo se reunió con el Sr. Weasley, Tonks y Moody.

-Bien, si no me equivoco, es en el Departamento de...

-¡Arthur Weasley!- le saludó la inconfundible voz de el Ministro.

-Señor Scrimgeour...

-Veo que han venido a los exámenes de aparición ¿no es así?- Ron, Neville y Harry asintieron.

-Si no me equivoco, aquí vienen los especialistas...- dijo señalando a uno de los ascensores que se acababa de abrir y de hay salieron varios supervisores vestidos con idénticas túnicas azul marino con una "I" de oro en el medio del pecho, Harry divisó al señor Tofty- Si, son ellos.

-Miren hay está Ernie...- dijo Neville saludando a su amigo de Hufflepuff.

-¿Y esa no es Cho Chang?- preguntó Ron viendo con quien hablaba Ernie.

-¡Si, es ella, iremos a saludarlos- avisó Harry a Lupin que asintió.

-Hola muchachos- los saludó contento Ernie.

-Hola- saludo Cho que se puso roja al ver a Harry.

-Hola¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Harry.

-Estoy estudiando para Auror- dijo Cho.

-¡Excelente!-la felicitó Neville.

-Gracias¿ustedes vienen también a el examen de aparición como Ernie?

-Si- respondieron al unísono.

-Bien, pues los veré más al rato...

Cho se alejó por entre los Inspectores de los exámenes. Los inspectores fueron reuniendo a los alumnos de Hogwarts que aun no habían hecho el examen. A Harry le tocó en el grupo del Profesor Tofty con Ernie Prang y para sorpresa de Harry las gemelas Patil, que lo saludaron alegremente.

-Bien- dijo el Profesor Tofty- primero irá... ¡Prang, Ernie!- Ernie se aproximó- tú te tendrás que aparecer al lado de la Fuente de la Hermandad ¿de acuerdo?- Ernie asintió, Harry veía su cara de concentración...

Segundos después Ernie desapareció para aparecer al lado de la Fuente. Harry aplaudió con el resto del grupo. Pudo ver también como Ron estaba tratando de relajarse, su grupo tenía que aparecerse al lado del último ascensor. Pronto la fila comenzó a disminuir, todos lo habían logrado, hasta que le llegó el turno a Harry...

-¡Potter, Harry!- lo llamó el Profesor Tofty que al ver a Harry divisó su cicatriz- se parece mucho a su padre señor Potter...- dijo Tofty- lo conocí a él y a su madre a los dos les apliqué el examen, grandes magos debo decir.

-Gracias.

-Bien Potter, te tienes que aparecer junto a la Fuente¿entendido?- Harry asintió, se concentró lo más que pudo, y volvió a sentir la sensación de oscuridad y vacío, por unos segundos y apareció al lado de la Fuente ¡lo había conseguido!.

-Excelente Señor Potter- lo felicitó Tofty- este es su carné de Aparición- era un pergamino oficial, con el sello del Ministerio- ya puede retirarse.

-Gracias- Harry fue a ver como le había ido a Ron...

-¡Lo logré Harry!- gritó su amigo blandiendo su carné.

-¡Yo también!- Neville se apresuró a dirigirse a sus amigos.

Hermione estaría orgullosa de Ron...


	8. El Valle de Godric

**Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores gracias a Belén y a los demás que han dejado sus críticas, espero que os guste...**

**Besos:**

**Aye**

**Nota: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MADAME ROWLING, LOS INVENTADOS SON MIOS... EN ESTE CASO: JOANNE ROXTON ES EN HONOR A NUESTRA AUTORA FAVORITA**

* * *

8

El Valle de Godric.

Tal y como había predicho Harry, Hermione saltó de alegría l saber que Ron había aprobado y le propinó un segundo beso en la mejilla, que dejó a Ron atontado.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo- dijo la Sr. Weasley.

Rápidamente hizo los preparativos de una cena que para Harry iba a ser un éxito. Por otro lado Harry se estaba preocupando más por encontrar los Hurcruxes, ya había aprobado los exámenes, ahora sólo le quedaba anunciar que se iría con Ron y Hermione: era tiempo de comenzar la búsqueda. Harry tenía planeado partir a la mañana siguiente, para que se apresuraran las cosas..., pero su momento de gloria se vio desvanecido por una carta que esa noche llegaría...

-¡Harry, has recibido correspondencia!- dijo Luna que estaba sentada agarrando un fajo de sobres, todos con la misma letra y el sello de Hogwarts- ustedes también- dijo entregándoles a cada Hermione y a Ron sus cartas, ambos veían a Harry de soslayo.

Harry tomó su carta y la leyó:

Harry Potter:

La Madriguera

Estimado señor Potter, es un placer informarle que Hogwarts abrirá este año, sería un honor contar con su presencia como alumno de séptimo curso.

Espero su respuesta.

Atentamente:

Minerva McGonagall

Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Todos miraban a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-No iré- dijo al fin Harry.

-Pero...- la Sra. Weasley aun no estaba muy convencida de que su hijo y sus amigos dejaran el Colegio- ¿no es una decisión precipitada?

-No, al contrario- dijo Harry- es lo que hemos planeado desde antes de la muerte de Dumbledore.

La Sra. Weasley no insistió.

-Mañana por la mañana partiremos- anunció Harry, Ginny se puso triste- nos volveremos a ver lo prometo, antes de lo que se imaginan.

-Esta bien- aceptó al fin la Sra. Weasley dándose por vencida- que tengan suerte en eso tan secreto que ocultan...

Harry, Ron y Hermione se apresuraron a subir a preparar una mochila con lo indispensable: ropa, comida para el viaje y sus varitas.

Ron se notaba altamente nervioso ante la repentina decisión de Harry. No se lo podía reprochar y Hermione, estaba pero que nunca...

-No me olvido nada ¿o si¿crees que debería llevar mis libros de hechizos¿no sería bueno que llevaran sus escobas y tu capa de invisibilidad, Harry?

Harry al final tuvo que acceder a llevarse su capa invisible y su escoba. Ron entre tanto sólo su escoba y Hermione sus libros... Esa noche Harry tuvo un sueño inquieto, escuchaba la voz de sus padres antes de morir y luego a la risa de Voldemort, y luego todo se volvía verde y Harry despertaba sobresaltado.

A la mañana siguiente Harry fue el primero en despertarse, para darse cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaría la Madriguera si algo le pasara. Por otro lado estaba ansioso en ir a ver la tumba de sus padres y ver la casa donde había vivido una etapa feliz de su vida.

-¿Listos?- le preguntó a Ron y Hermione que ya se habían levantado y habían aparecido en la cocina, ambos asintieron.

-Creo que tenemos que esperara a la Sra. Weasley- dijo Hermione.

-Tienes razón, pero mientras desayunemos- sugirió Ron- esto del viaje me pone nervioso.

-No debes hacerlo Ron- le dijo Hermione- estamos en esto juntos y debemos hacerlo ¿somos amigos no?

-Si...

Hermione les ayudó a preparar el desayuno, ya que Ron no sabía mucho de cocina, Harry que había aprendido algo estando con los Dursleys, hizo unos huevos con tocino deliciosos, el olor de la comida al parecer fue lo que despertó a Ginny, Luna, Neville, Bill, Fleur y a los Señores Weasley. Esa mañana a la despedida, también se les unieron Lupin y Tonks, OjoLoco, Hagrid y Madame Maxime (Fleur se puso muy contenta de ver a su antigua Directora) y el Sr. Lovegood, al que Harry no había conocido después del barullo en la Boda de Bill.

-Mucho gusto Harry Potter- lo saludó el Sr. Lovegood, se parecía mucho a Luna, salvo por el color de ojos que eran de color verde claro y que según Harry Luna había heredado los de su madre.

-¿Harry te conté que mi padre es el Nuevo Director de Drumstrang?- Harry negó con la cabeza, Luna jamás le había contado semejante cosa. Harry imaginaba que ya Drumstrang tendría nuevo Director desde hacía un año pero al parecer este había abandonado el puesto...

-Felicidades, Señor- le felicitó Harry.

-Gracias, ahora si me disculpan..., tengo que ir a habla con Lupin de algo importante y se alejó para hablar con Lupin y Tonks.

-Tengo miedo- dijo al fin Luna- de que le pase algo...

-No le pasará nada, y si le pasa te protegeremos lo prometo- le dijo Harry.

-Gracias Harry, eres un buen amigo.

Harry se sentó a disfrutar de su último desayuno en la Madriguera. Harry veía que Ginny estaba triste, él también lo estaba, pero no quería demostrarlo. Cuando todos terminaron su desayuno. Harry supuso que sería hora y fue a buscar sus cosas seguido por Ron y Hermione, sus inseparables amigos.

-Bien, llegó la hora- anunció cuando ya los tres se hallaban de nuevo en la cocina con sus pertenencias, la Sra. Weasley les había preparado sus alimentos para el viaje.

-Buena suerte- se despidieron todos, Hagrid no dejaba de lloriquear.

-Suerte Harry- le dijo Hagrid - si necesitas mi ayuda invoca tu Patronus...

-No dudes en pedir ayuda si lo necesitas- dijo Lupin

Ginny se despidió de él hasta el último con un beso en la boca.

-Suerte- le susurró en el oído.

-Bien, será mejor apurarse, piensen en el Valle de Godric... ¿Listos?- sus amigos asintieron- a la de tres... Una, dos... Tres.

Harry sintió que todo se desvanecía y permanecía la oscuridad, segundos después sintió la brisa fresca de la mañana.

-¡Genial!- exclamó Ron.

El Valle de Godric era enorme, con casas muy bien arregladas, se notaba que era la parte del Valle Mágico. Cada casa tenía su toque especial.

-Hay que encontrar la casa...- dijo Hermione- ¿Cuál será?

-¿Y si preguntamos?- sugirió Ron.

-No, no queremos ser vistos- dijo Harry- caminemos, algo tenemos que encontrar ¿no?

Los tres amigos siguieron caminando, todas las casas por las que pasaban eran grandes. No había signo de alguna que estuviera abandonada.

-Ya lo sugerí una vez...¿y si preguntamos?-repitió Ron- ya estoy harto de caminar...

-No, Ron sería imprudente...- dijo Hermione.

-Como tú digas...

-¡Miren ahí!- exclamó Harry señalando el cementerio del Valle de Godric.

-Cielos...- susurró Hermione- ¿no crees qué...?

-¡Vamos!- le dijo Harry a sus amigos sin hacerle caso a Hermione.

Ron y Hermione siguieron a Harry dentro del cementerio, era muy grande, Harry temía no encontrar la tumba de sus padres.

-¡Mira Harry aquí!- gritó Ron señalando unas lápidas blancas ambas separadas por la estatua de un ángel.

Harry se arrodilló en el pasto, hubiera deseado llevar flores para ponerles a sus padres. A su derecha estaba la tumba de su madre, Harry leyó la inscripción de su tumba:

Lily Potter:

31 de Octubre de 1980.

"Descansa en paz

flor silvestre,

que con tu sonrisa

y tu alegría, la vida

se encendía.

protégenos desde

dónde estés

fiel amiga"

Albus Dumbledore.

Harry leyó el de su padre:

James Potter:

31 de Octubre de 1980.

"Amigo del alma,

fiel a tu palabra,

siempre serás recordado

con dicha y alegría,

descansa en paz,

amigo Cornamenta"

Sirius Black.

Harry tenía ganas de llorar, pero no podía, toda la gente que amaba se había ido, aún tenía gente a la que quería, pero no era lo mismo, entre ellas figuraban sus amigos y su novia Ginny.

-Harry¿estas bien?- preguntó Hermione.

-Si...

-Bien amigo, sería mejor que busquemos la casa ¿no?- dijo Ron- pero antes propongo ir a comer algo¡me muero de hambre!

-¡Ron!- exclamó Hermione- ¿qué no ves que Harry quiere...?

-No Hermione, Ron tiene razón- dijo Harry levantándose- vamos a comer¡muero de hambre!

-Glotones...- murmuró Hermione.

-Pero de buenos corazones- respondió Ron, Hermione sonrió.

Caminaron nuevamente entre las tumbas, varias de ellas rotas o caídas... Salieron del cementerio.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Hermione.

-Creo que vi una posada cuando pasábamos por aquí...- anunció Ron.

-Si, yo también la vi.- dijo Hermione- creo que se llamaba _"La Posada del Aullido"_.

-Extraño nombre para una posada ¿no?- opinó Harry.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Era... ¡por allá!- dijo Hermione.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Ron incrédulo.

-Porque esta anunciado ¿no lo ves?- Hermione señaló un letrero de madera.

-Eres una sabelotodo- dijo Ron- en serio, eres brillante Hermione, una gran bruja. No se que haría si te perdiera- Hermione se ruborizó, pero no dijo nada.

Los amigos siguieron caminando por donde decía el letrero, las calles estaban a esas horas llenas de gente.

-¡Ahí!- señaló Ron. Parecía una finca, pintada de naranja, pero su aspecto era tenebroso, arriba de la puerta principal había un letrero que citaba: _La Posada del Aullido_.

-Es escalofriante¿no?- Hermione parecía aterrada.

-¡Abran paso!- dijo una voz gruñona- ¡si no van a entrar, abran paso!

-Lo..., lo sentimos, señor- se disculpó Hermione.

El señor que había hablado tenía aspecto de haber sido pirata en algún momento, tenía barba y bigote negros y largos y tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo. Los tres amigos, se apartaron para dejarle pasar.

-Será mejor que entremos- dijo decidido Harry.

Dentro de la posada, el aspecto era mucho mejor, aunque parecía una taberna pirata, Harry divisó a muchos brujos que sentados discutían las últimas noticias de el Diario El Profeta, varios de ellos sostenían el último ejemplar de la revista que dirigía el padre de Luna: _El Quisquilloso_, que había cambiado mucho, pues los dibujos chuscos de antes habían sido cambiados por fotografías reales y los temas hacían más seria a la revista. Harry, Ron y Hermione tomaron asintió en una mesa apartada.

-¿Qué van a ordenar?- la voz de una joven les hizo pegar un brinco de susto, Harry volteó a ver a la mujer, era rubia y de ojos azules- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, es Harry Potter!- susurró- ¡Bienvenido, mi nombre es Joanne, mi madre es la señora Roxton, me habló mucho de usted- dijo estrechándole la mano.

-Mucho gusto..., Joanne, ellos son Ron...- Ron se puso rojo cuando Joanne le estrechó la mano, Hermione puso cara de molestia- ... y Hermione- Hermione se limitó a sonreírle.

-Encantada- dijo sonriendo- ¿ya saben que van a ordenar?

-Este..., tres cervezas de mantequilla, tres estofados y tres empanadas de jamón y queso- dijo Harry, con lo que sus amigos asintieron en forma aprobatoria.

-Bien, enseguida...

-¡Ah! Y Joanne, por favor no le mencione a nadie que estamos aquí- dijo Harry.

-No hay problema, señor...

-Es rara ¿no?- dijo Hermione, Ron aún seguía rojo con la vista fija por donde estaba en esos momentos Joanne, con lo que Hermione dio un bufido.

-Pues será rara, pero es hermosa...- dijo al fin Ron, Hermione puso cara de pocos amigos, pero no dijo nada.

-Me pregunto si ella sabrá donde queda la casa de mis padres...- dijo Harry.

-Puede ser- dijo Hermione seriamente.

Harry no se sorprendía de la actitud de su amiga, mientras Ron parecía no darse cuenta. Joanne regresó minutos después con los platillos calientes y recién preparados.

-¿Puedo sentarme, es mi hora libre- preguntó Joanne, Harry asintió- ¿qué los trae por aquí?

-Venimos sólo de visita...- dijo Hermione fríamente.

-¡Ah¿ya has visitado la casa de tus padres?- le preguntó Joanne a Harry.

-Nog- dijo Harry con la boca llena de estofado- ¿Jabej one geda?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Qué si sabes dónde queda?- dijo Hermione de mal humor.

-¡Todos los de por aquí sabemos donde queda, esta pasando el cementerio, justo en la cima del Valle. Se hablan cosas escalofriantes de la Casa de los Potter, nadie ha querido entrar desde que Quién-Ustedes-Saben quiso matarte- agregó viendo a Harry.

-¿Sabes alguna leyenda de por aquí?- preguntó Ron.

-Si, una esta aquí sentado...- dijo refiriéndose a Harry- y la otra esta en la cima del Valle, justo en la casa de los Potter.

-¿Qué dice la historia?- preguntó Hermione, al parecer olvidó su enojo por unos segundos.

-Se dice que justo debajo de la casa están los restos del mismísimo Godric Gryffindor, y que sólo el único y verdadero Heredero de Gryffindor podrá obtener sus reliquias...

Hermione miró a Harry pensativa. A Harry le parecía poder ver el cerebro de su amiga trabajando a como una locomotora. Hermione devoró rápidamente la comida, alcanzando a Harry y a Ron.

-Terminamos, será mejor que nos marchemos- dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie- gracias Joanne, estuvo delicioso.

-¿Cuánto va a ser?- preguntó Harry mientras recogía su mochila del suelo.

-No se molesten, corre por cuenta de la casa- dijo Joannes sonriente- fue un placer conocerlos, espero volverlos a ver...

-Adiós...- suspiró Ron.

-¡Vamos!- apuró Hermione a sus amigos.

-¿Cuál es la prisa Hermione?- preguntó Harry.

-¿Qué no te das cuenta?- dijo Hermione molesta.

-¿De qué?

-La leyenda...- dijo Hermione- aquí no es un buen lugar para charlar.

Hermione tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a salir, Ron y Harry la imitaron.

-¿Ya nos dirás que sucede?- preguntó Ron cerrando la puerta de la posada detrás de ellos.

-Aun no, síganme- Hermione ya no caminaba, corría.

Harry y Ron la empezaron a perseguir entre la multitud, pocos minutos después pasaron nuevamente por el cementerio. Hermione se metió dentro de él y se detuvo frente a las tumbas de los padres de Harry.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Harry sin aliento.

Hermione respiró hondo y dispuso a hablar.

-¿No te das cuenta de que los restos de Godric Gyffindor están bajo tu casa?- preguntó Hermione al fin, Harry la miraba si entender aun- ¡Tu padre era el Heredero de Gryffindor, dentro de tu casa hay- Hermione bajó la voz- hay un Horcrux, Harry.

Harry se quedo sin habla. ¿Entonces él, Harry era el Heredero de Gryffindor?

-Eso explica todo...

-¿Qué cosa Harry?- preguntó Ron.

-¿Recuerdan que en la Cámara de los Secretos el Sombrero Seleccionador perteneciente de Gryffindor me dio la espada de este mismo?

-Si, pero te la dio porque eres un Gryffindor auténtico- dijo Ron que aún no comprendía.

-¡Es cierto!- dijo Hermione- ¿lo ves? Eres el Legítimo Heredero de Gryffindor...

-¡Cielos!- exclamó Ron- Harry, realmente eres un auténtico Gryffindor...

-No lo sabía, jamás lo pensé...

-Pues yo estaba segura de eso desde hacía bastante tiempo, sólo que hasta ahora lo compruebo- dijo Hermione.

-Nuevamente te lo repito Hermione..., eres una sabelotodo, eres brillante, pero escalofriante ¿sabes?- le dijo Ron.

-Gracias- respondió Hermione alagada, pero esta vez no se ruborizó.

-¿Qué esperamos¡Vamos a mi casa!- dijo Harry impaciente- Voldemort debió descubrirlo y por eso no quería matar a mi madre, porque mi padre era le había servido ya para dividir su alma en siete trozos y depositarla en una de las pertenencias de Gryffindor, apuesto que el objeto está aun dentro de la casa- dijo Harry emocionado, mientras apuraba el paso.

Ron y Hermione siguieron a Harry que llevaba ya mucha ventaje, Harry atravesó el cementerio como si volara, corría en dirección a la cima del Valle, no se detenía ni siquiera a pensar si Hermione y Ron se habían atrasado o lo seguían. Estaba ansioso por llegar...


	9. La Casa de los Potter

Hola de new aqui estoy con otro cap espero les guste! **

* * *

**

9

La Casa de los Potter.

La casa que ahora estaba en ruinas, estaba rodeada de árboles, las enredaderas crecidas le daban un aspecto siniestro, las ventanas del piso superior estaban rotas. La casa era de ladrillos, y algunos estaban salidos de lugar, lo que la hacían ver vieja y sin vida, la puertita de madera estaba completamente destruida, alrededor de la casa había mucha maleza y hojas tiradas. Harry sintió las pisadas de Ron y Hermione que se acercaban corriendo.

-Harry...- Hermione ahogó un grito.

-¿Así que esta es tu..., casa?- dijo Ron que parecía asustado.

Harry sólo se limitó a asentir. La casa estaba en muy mal estado.

-¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí?- preguntó Ron con un dejo de espanto en la voz- Esta casa espanta amigo...

-Nos quedaremos en ella hasta que hallemos una pista de donde puede haber otro Horcrux de los cuatro que quedan, hasta ahora sólo hay suposiciones de que dentro halla uno. También es probable que Voldemort le halla puesto algún hechizo a la casa antes de que intentara matarme, pero no es probable, sino ¿Cómo Hagrid pudo rescatarme?- se preguntó Harry más a sí mismo que para Ron y Hermione.

-No creo que le halla dado tiempo de ponerle ningún hechizo, ya que quería matarte primero ¿no es así?- dijo Hermione- aunque tal vez no deberíamos fiarnos...

-Recuerden esto- dijo Harry volteando a ver seriamente a Ron y a Hermione- si hay Inferis (que no creo que halla a menos de que la casa este llena de un líquido raro) destrúyanlos con fuego, si hay dementotes (que no es seguro) hagan que se retiren con el Patronus...

-Si, pero primero hay que quitar la maleza, si quieres ver por donde caminas...- dijo Hermione sacando su varita- ¡_Cortare_!

Ante los ojos de Harry, la maleza desapareció y el pasto quedó como si lo cuidaran seguido.

-Sigamos...- dijo Ron.

Harry iba a la cabeza, cuando llegaron frente a la puerta Hermione trató de abrirla, pero estaba cerrada.

-¡_Alohomora_!- intentó Ron, pero no sucedió nada.

-A lo mejor tienes que decir quien eres...- sugirió Hermione.

-Soy Harry James Potter- dijo Harry a la nada, tampoco sucedió nada, Harry tocó la puerta y esta se abrió como si nunca hubiera estado cerrada. La puerta dio un chirrido.

-¡_Lumos_!- susurraron los tres al mismo tiempo, pues la casa estaba completamente a oscuras.

-Nos dividiremos- dijo Harry- Hermione tú irás a la cocina, Ron el comedor, yo revisaré la Sala, si algo sucede griten ¿entendido?- Ron y Hermione asintieron, y salieron en dirección a donde Harry los había mandado.

La Sala de los Potter estaba completamente destrozada, los sillones daban la clara señal de que años atrás se había llevado a cabo un duelo en ese lugar. Harry exploró todos los rincones de la Sala, no había nada extraño en ella, los sillones de un color rojo sangre con cojines del mismo color con los bordes de oro estaban rotos, la mesita estaba tumbada le faltaban dos patas, en el suelo había restos de cerámica, probablemente de un florero que años atrás estaría lleno de flores.

Ya cuando la desesperanza le había a Harry, arriba de la chimenea al lado de los retratos de sus padres con él de bebé, Harry lo vio..., era un objeto pequeño cubierto de polvo, era un anillo de oro con una piedra roja en el centro. Harry lo tomó, cuando de repente, todo empezó a girar en torno a él, la Sala donde el había estado segundos antes, estaba completa, limpia, la casa tenía luz y vida...

-¿Hermione, Ron?- Harry no tuvo respuesta- ¿Ron¿Hermione me oyen?- de nuevo no hubo respuesta.

Entonces Harry comprendió que el anillo le estaba mostrando el día en que sus padres habían muerto, y tal como si su pensamiento los hubiera invocado, Harry escuchó las voces de sus padres, sabía que eran ellos, pues varias veces cuando los dementores se le acercaban y aquella vez en el cementerio cuando Voldemort regresó a su cuerpo, Harry los oía, a Harry se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-No lo sé Lily, Peter ha estado extraño últimamente...- dijo la voz de James proveniente de la cocina, la risita de un bebé, hizo que Harry supusiera que él (obviamente de bebé) estaba con ellos.

-No crees que nos este traicionando¿verdad?- el tono de la voz de Lily era de preocupación.

Harry distinguió las siluetas de sus padres que estaban atravesando la Cocina para llegar a la Sala, dentro de poco los vería de nuevo, y así sucedió..., parados ante él James y Lily con él mismo de bebé en brazos, entraban a la Sala para tomar asiento en uno de los sillones rojos.

-No sé que pensar Lily, es difícil de creer una cosa así, pero..., su actitud es distinta, podría decir que hasta es alarmante...- James tenía la expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

-Si Voldemort se enteró de lo de la Profecía y de que Harry y tu son los único Herederos vivos de Gordic Gryffindor, convencerá a cualquiera para intentar matarlos...- Lily tenía una nota de pánico en la voz, sus ojos esmeraldas enrojecieron- no me imagino que sería de Harry si nosotros...

-No pienses eso Lily- James abrazó a su esposa- recuerda que si llegamos a faltarle Dumbledore se hará cargo de él...

-Ese Dumbledore...- sonrío Lily- un gran mago..., el más poderoso hasta el momento.

-Si, es admirable...Pero ahora lo esencial es que estamos protegidos y más Harry..., aunque dudo mucho de que Peter no nos halla traicionado ya...- James vio a el pequeño Harry que en esos momentos jugaba con una sonaja y reía a carcajadas, Harry (el de diecisiete años) sonrió para sí mismo, ese recuerdo a veces lo tenía presente...

-Harry estaría protegido aun si no estamos...- murmuró Lily, con una voz casi inaudible, de repente la cara de James se tornó distinta un tanto alerta.

-Lily... ¿escuchas eso?

Harry sintió el sonido lejano de una capa y pisadas en la entrada, le indicó que alguien se acercaba sigilosamente...

-¿Será Peter?- preguntó Lily.

-No, no creo, Peter siempre avisa antes de llegar..., esta vez se siente...

-... Diferente- lo cortó Lily mirándolo fijamente y tomando en brazos al pequeño de Harry que se había puesto lívido como un palo y miraba con los ojos bien abiertos a sus padres.

Harry vio la mirada de terror de sus padres, el chirrido de la puertita de enfrente de la casa asustó más a la familia. James se asomó sigilosamente a la ventana...

-¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete¡Es él¡Vete¡Corre! Yo lo detendré...- James miraba espantado a Lily, que no se movía de su lugar.

-¡Jamás, eres mi esposo. No te dejaré- a Lily se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Nunca desprotejas a Harry¡Vete!- Lily tuvo que obedecer, James había sacado ya su varita y se oía que alguien forzaba la cerradura- yo lo detendré...

-Te amo- susurró Lily.

-Igual yo a ti y a Harry... ¡Vete!- James siguió a Lily con la vista no sin antes darle un tierno beso rápido Lily lloraba y abrazaba fuerte a Harry bebé.

Lily subió las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. Cuando Harry sintió un ligero "clic" proveniente de la puerta, segundos después ante él tan blanco y de ojos rojos como siempre... Lord Voldemort.

-James Potter- dijo Voldemort con su gélida voz y con un resplandor de triunfo en el rostro, James alzó más su varita.

-Lord Voldemort...- susurró James furioso.

-Así es Potter¿sabes? Es muy curioso que en el momento menos esperado tus amigos te den la espalda ¿no es así, por eso prefiero seguidores como los Mortífagos...- dijo Voldemort sonriendo.

-¿Fue Peter, no es verdad?

-Vaya, vaya Potter, no eres tan retardado como tu amiguito, me atrevo a decir que eres parecido a mi en varios aspectos, a lo igual que tu pequeño Harry ¿se llama así, no?- Voldemort se adelantó cerca de James.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- James hablaba con voz desafiante.

-Que tú y tu pequeño hijo- Voldemort hizo una mueca de repulsión- son los Herederos de Gryffindor como yo de Slytherin, los tres somos poderosos, y es curioso he escuchado que tu pequeñuelo es mucho más poderoso que yo...

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-No me hables en ese tono James- Voldemort se reía como cuando Harry y él se habían batido en duelo, poco después de que recuperara su cuerpo- Tu tienes dos cosas que yo quiero...

-Jamás te daré nada¿me entiendes?- James estaba rojo de la ira.

-Nunca desafíes a Lord Voldemort- Voldemort puso una mirada macabra y apuntó con su varita a James- ¡_Cruciatus_!

Harry no tuvo tiempo para taparse los oídos, James gritaba de dolor, mientras Voldemort reía. James se volvió a poner de pie con dificultad. A Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca, sabía o que iba a ocurrir, no quería verlo...

-Bien Potter si no quieres que te mate a ti y a tu despreciable familia¡dámelos!

-No, a Lily no...

-Dámelo- susurró Voldemort.

-Jamás- James había corrido hacia las escaleras.

-Entonces... ¡Apártate!- Voldemort le seguía apuntando con la varita- ¡Apártate, miserable!

-No lo haré...

-Dámelo Potter- James dejó de forcejear, Harry vio que miraba hacia su mano derecha, donde estaba el mismo anillo que Harry tenía en la mano.

-Esta bien..., pero no toque ni a Lily ni a Harry...

-Lo prometo- Voldemort sonrió, a Harry le dio un ataque de ira.

James se dirigió a la chimenea, justo a pocos centímetros de donde se hallaba Harry, James lo miró un momento, Harry pensó que estaba alucinando, James rápidamente te volteó...

-¡_Expelliarmus_!- gritó.

-¡_Impedimenta_!- Voldemort estaba furioso- ¡_Cruciatus_!

-¡_Impedimenta_!- el tiro de Voldemort dio en el florero más cercano haciendo que se rompiera.

-Ahora si Potter, a llegado tu hora...- Voldemort se veía completamente iracundo, Harry quería gritar, pero no podía- ¡_Avada Kedabra_!- un destello de luz verde iluminó la habitación, Harry cerró los ojos, el ruido de algo pesado que caía en el suelo muy cerca de él le hizo entender que James había muerto. Harry abrió los ojos, su padre yacía muerto a sus pies, Voldemort se acercaba hacía él..., cogió el anillo que James tenía en la mano derecha y sonrió satisfecho. Harry quería hacerle daño.

-¡_Horcruxe almare_!- Voldemort apuntó con su varita al anillo, que destelló al instante con una esencia negra. Voldemort lo guardó en su bolsa y se dispuso a subir a donde se encontraban Lily y el pequeño Harry. Harry lo siguió sabiendo lo que le esperaba ver, pero no podía evitar querer ver una vez más a su madre. Voldemort se detuvo frente a una puerta.

-¡_Bombarda_!- la puerta se abrió de golpe hecha añicos, Harry pudo ver a su madre abrazarlo fuerte para luego ponerlo en su cuna.

-Voldemort...- dijo Lily volteando a ver a Voldemort, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Así es pequeña Evans.

-Usted es un ser despreciable...¡mató a mi esposo y se lo que pretende!

-Eres inteligente- dijo Voldemort sonriendo.

-Por eso le digo que antes pasará sobre mi cadáver...

-¡Apártate!

-¡A Harry no¡A Harry no! Por favor... haré cualquier cosa...- Lily lloraba y forcejeaba con Voldemort.

-A un lado... hazte a un lado muchacha...- Voldemort sacó su varita, Lily lo imitó.

-¡No lo haré!- Lily se puso en frente de Voldemort, Harry la veía con actitud desafiante y con un destello de piedad en la mirada empañada de lágrimas.

-¡Apártate mujer!

-A Harry no. A Harry no. A Harry no, por favor- Lily le suplicaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Apártate estúpida... apártate...- Harry recordaba haber escuchado esa discusión hacia cuatro años atrás, cuando los dementores se le acercaban.

-A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Cógeme a mí. Mátame a mí en su lugar...

-Asquerosa sangre sucia ¡Apártate!- Voldemort le arrojó el "_Expelliarmus_" silencioso, la varita de Lily salió volando por los aires...

-A Harry no, por favor. Ten piedad, te lo ruego ten piedad...- Voldemort estalló en carcajadas- ¡NO, A HARRY NO!

-¿Tu asquerosa hija de muggles me pides piedad¡Apártate!- Voldemort aún reía, Harry tenía la vista empañada de lágrimas.

-¡Jamás, a Harry no!

-Tu lo elegiste...- Harry sentía que las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas- ¡_Avada Kedabra_!

-¡HARRY!- fue lo último que gritó Lily Potter, Harry no sabía cuanto iba a soportar lo que iba a suceder a continuación, estaba reviviendo la muerte de sus padres, el día en el que él había sido marcado con una cicatriz...

Voldemort reía, se acercó a la cuan en donde se encontraba el bebé Harry.

- Ahora estamos tú y yo solos pequeño Harry- Voldemort le apuntaba con la varita- ¡que un tonto y asqueroso bebé vaya a vencerme...¡EN SUEÑOS! No eres más que un despreciable mestizo, nada se compara con mis poderes, somos en algunas cosas iguales, no hay que negarlo- el pequeño Harry parecía no entender ni jota de lo que le decía Voldemort, pero miraba desafiante y Bco. temor la varita que tenía en frente- ambos somos huérfanos de ambos padres...- Harry tenía ganas de estrangular a Voldemort, pero era sólo un recuerdo, no podía hacer nada...- Por eso pequeño Harry Potter, morirás igual que tus padres, esa será la diferencia... ¡_Avada Kedabra_!- Harry escuchó decir al Harry chiquito " i>_mamá_ /i>", cuando la habitación se llenó de un destello verde intenso, Harry gritó con todas sus fuerzas, la cicatriz le ardía como nunca...

-¡Harry!- gritaron a la vez Ron y Hermione. Harry oyó sus pasos.

-¿Qué pasó?- Hermione sonaba espantada, Harry tenía la vista nublada, la cicatriz no dejaba de arderle, se hallaba arrodillado en el suelo.

-¡AH!- gritó de nuevo Harry, el dolor no cesaba.

-¡Ron, el anillo...

-¿Qué?- Ron sonaba alarmado como que no sabía que hacer.

-¿Lo ves, lo tiene Harry, el anillo es un Horcrux... ¡_ i>Wingardium Leviosa /i>_!- Harry sintió que el anillo se le deslizaba por entre los dedos, Hermione lo hacía levitar- ¿Listo?

-Si- murmuró Ron, a Harry le había dejado de doler la cicatriz, la vista le había vuelto.

-Yo la haré- dijo Harry incorporándose rápidamente, Ron asintió, Hermione estaba pálida.

-¡_Destruccio_!- gritó, el anillo se desintegró mientras de él salía un humo negro.

-Ya van tres, quedan otros tres...- murmuró Ron.


	10. El Retrato de Dumbledore

**NADA ME PERTENECE...**

**GRACIAS X SUS CRITICAS! HE AQUI UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO!**

**

* * *

**

10

El Retrato de Dumbledore.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Hermione a Harry.

-Si..., será mejor que limpiemos todo esto, nos quedaremos aquí asta que encontremos otra pista...- Hermione asintió.

-¡_Reparo_!- dijo Ron apuntando al sillón que tenía más cerca.

-Ron, así tardaremos una eternidad...- le dijo Hermione a su pelirrojo amigo- ¡_Limpia repare_!- con el hechizo Hermione logró que la casa se limpiara y reparara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la casa había quedado como antes, como Harry la había visto segundos antes cuando el Horcrux le mostró el día de la muerte de sus padres. La luz había vuelto a reinar en la casa, ya no era fría y sin luz, los sillones antes rotos, estaban reparados, Harry observó que todo estaba limpio y reparado.

-¡Excelente!- murmuró Ron- serás buena con la limpieza de una casa...

-Gracias- le respondió Hermione- ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?

-El anillo me mostró...- Harry estaba tratando de que las palabras le salieran de la boca, recordar como su madre le suplicaba a Voldemort le hacía poner los pelos de punta, y más recordar que su padre se había muerto a pocos centímetros de donde el estaba- me mostró la muerte de...

-¿... De tu padres?- le cortó Ron, Harry le agradeció, porque no sabía cuanto tiempo lo soportaría, y más recordando como Voldemort intentó asesinarle.

-Voldemort no tiene corazón...- dijo de repente Hermione- es lo que te diferencia de él, Harry, tú eres mucho más poderoso que él...

Los tres amigos se quedaron en silencio.

-¡_Incendio_!- Ron había hecho que de la chimenea crepitara fuego- ¿dónde dormiremos?- agregó rompiendo el silencio.

-No sé, arriba vi que había varias puertas..., cuando reviví...

-¿Por qué no vamos a ver?- sugirió Hermione de prisa.

-Si...- dijo Harry.

Los tres subieron al segundo piso de la casa, arriba había cinco habitaciones: un baño, dos recámaras para huéspedes, el cuarto que había pertenecido a Harry y la recámara que era de James y Lily. Hermione y Ron tomaron las de los huéspedes y Harry dormiría en el cuarto de sus padres, que con el hechizo que Hermione había hecho minutos antes, estaba arreglada. Era una recámara amplia, con una ventana grande que daba a la calle y esta tenía cortinas de seda roja, a los pies de la cama había un baúl lleno de cosas, Harry entristeció al ver lo que contenía: fotos de él y de sus padres, incluso había una en la que salían Sirius y Lupin cargándolo con caras de desesperación por que el lloraba y atrás se veía a sus padres muertos de la risa ante la situación... (**Nota de la Autora: _Esta idea la saqué de un FanArt que tengo y que me gustó mucho..._**)

Como Harry y sus amigos acordaron quedarse en el Valle de Godric un tiempo, los amigos acondicionaron y arreglaron sus habitaciones a su manera. Aunque a Harry le quedaban pocos Horcruxes por buscar y destruir, no dejaba de pensar en ello y en lo que Dumbledore, o más bien, el Retrato de Dumbledore quería decirle, y en que debía ir a verlo. La mañana del 31 de Agosto, Harry decidió que era hora de que fuera a ver a Dumbledore.

-¿Lo has pensado bien?- preguntó Hermione después de que Harry les expresara sus ideas.

-Por completo, si no es hoy, no será nunca...

-¿No sería bueno que enviaras una lechuza a McGonagall diciendo que iremos de "visita"?- preguntó Ron.

-No debe de ser necesario- dijo Harry- será mejor que nos apuremos a marchar- agregó levantándose de la mesa de la cocina.

-Esta bien...- bufó Ron levantándose y dejando a medias su desayuno.

Harry guió a sus amigos a la Sala, les daría instrucciones antes de que partieran.

-No debemos llamar la atención, así que iremos despacio, debemos aparecernos en Hogsmade ¿de acuerdo?- Ron y Hermione asintieron.

Harry se concentró en Hogsmade, segundos después él y sus amigos aparecieron cerca del cruce de Hogwarts a Hogsmade y viceversa.

-Síganme y no se detengan...- les ordenó Harry.

Cuando entraron en el claro donde estaban las rejas de Hogwarts Harry se detuvo, sacó su varita y apuntó hacia el Castillo, pensó atentamente en el encantamiento i>_Patronus_ /i> y un ciervo surgió de su varita, Harry lo dirigió hacia el Castillo.

-¡Vaya, Harry ya estas mejorando los hechizos sin pronunciarlos!- le felicitó Hermione.

-Gracias por el cumplido- Harry divisó la silueta de Hagrid que se dirigía hacia ellos- ¡Miren es Hagrid!- señaló Harry.

-¡Hagrid!-saludaron Ron y Hermione, la silueta se empezó a distinguir más mientras avanzaba hacia ellos.

-Hola¡qué gusto verlos tan pronto!- los saludó Hagrid sonriéndoles a través de su espesa barba- ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Vengo a ver a Dumledore- dijo Harry, la cara de Hagrid entristeció y giró la cara hacia el lago, luego se volvió y empezó a abrirles.

-Pero Harry…

-Hagrid, se que él no esta vivo- se apresuró a decir Harry- pero se que su Retrato ya esta colgado en el despacho de… la Directora McGonagall- por un momento Harry dudó en decir "de él".

-¡Ah, eso lo explica todo!- dijo Hagrid, mientras cerraba de nuevo las rejas- ¿Saben? Ahora Tonos y Lupin son parte del nuevo personal del Colegio- Harry, Ron y Hermione siguieron a Hagrid que avenaba hacia su cabaña- Tonks dará transformaciones y Lupin será reintegrado en el puesto de Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Bien por ellos- dijo Harry tomando aliento.

-¿Es cierto qué no piensan regresar a Hogwarts?- preguntó Hagrid deteniéndose en seco frente a su cabaña.

-Si- respondieron los tres amigos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y qué piensan hacer?- preguntó Hagrid con un dejo de preocupación en la voz.

-Asuntos de Dumbledore- dijo Harry rápidamente- lo siento Hagrid, es confidencial...- agregó.

-Entiendo... ¿quieren pasar o tienen mucha prisa?- preguntó Hagrid abriendo la puerta de su cabaña y metiéndose en ella.

Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry, que asintió.

-Sólo pasaremos unos minutos- dijo Harry entrando en la cabaña de Hagrid seguido de Ron y Hermione. Hagrid se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar y luego cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

Fang como siempre empezó a olfatearlos y pedirles que le rascaran las orejas. En ese momento Ron y Hermione se sentaron juntos en uno de los sillones de Hagrid, y sin querer se tomaron las manos, los dos se pusieron rojos al verse y se soltaron rápidamente, Harry hizo como si no hubiera visto nada y sólo se limitó a sonreír para sí mismo, a él le hubiera gustado estar disfrutando el último día de Vacaciones con Ginny, pero no podía...

-¿Les ofrezco té?- preguntó Hagrid sacando ya dos pares de tazas.

-Si, gracias...- respondieron al unísono los tres amigos.

-Olympe se fue ayer a su Academia- dijo Hagrid mientras preparaba el té- Grawp ya se comporta como un humano pero vive en el Bosque, le gusta vivir en su naturaleza..., pronto le conseguiré una amiga..., el nombra a una giganta de nombre Freya, tal vez la busque y la traiga...

Harry sabía perfectamente lo que eso implicaba, cuando Hagrid llevó a Grawp a Hogwarts clandestinamente, llegó tomo magullado por la fuerza de Grawp.

-¡Qué bien!- exclamó Ron fingiendo alegría.

-Si...- sonrió Hagrid, dándoles a cada quien su respectiva taza de té.

-¿Has sabido lo del padre de Luna?- le preguntó Harry.

-Si, pobre Luna, algo me dice que Henry no debía de haber aceptado el puesto..., además la pobre teme perder a su padre...- es una chica encantadora si la tratas, se que es un poco excéntrica pero dulce, lo que debió sufrir por la muerte de su madre...

-No lo sabíamos- murmuró Hermione, al parecer arrepentida por haber tratado mal a Luna varias veces.

-Yo si lo sabía- confesó Harry- me lo contó hace un año atrás..., después de que fuéramos al Departamento de Misterios, la noche antes de regresar a casa...

-Pobre Luna...¡Con razón se comporta así!- dijo Ron pensativo- la perdida debió afectarle mucho.

-Si, pobre Luna, pero hay cosas peores¿no creen?- preguntó Hagrid.

-Cierto...- dijo Ron.

Los tres amigos y Hagrid se quedaron en silencio varios minutos, el único sonido que se oía era el de los sorbidos de té que hacían.

-¿Así qué Lupin regresa?- se aventuró Harry a cortar el silencio incómodo.

-Si, igual Tonks... ¡Cuánta falta hace Dumbledore!- Hagrid entristeció un poco- era un gran hombre y un excelente mago..., es una suerte que ya hallan colocado su retrato¿No creen?

-Si...- admitió Harry- y hablando del retrato..., Hagrid será mejor que nos retiremos- Hagrid asintió y los amigos depositaron sus tazas de té vacías sobre la mesa.

-¡Cuídense mucho, y no olviden visitarme...!- los despidió Hagrid.

-Claro- dijo Hermione- ¿no creerás qué nos íbamos a olvidar de ti o si?- le preguntó deteniéndose en las escaleras de la cabaña.

-No, claro que no...- Hagrid sonrió.

-Bueno, pues andando...- dijo Ron.

-Gracias por todo Hagrid, te voy a extrañar...- dijo Harry.

-Hogwarts no será lo mismo sin ti Harry, sin ti y sin Ron ni Hermione...- Hagrid lo abrazó- ya no habrá más cosas para contar que no deba decirles...- los tres sonrieron, pues Hagrid tenía la manía de contarles cosas que ellos no debían de saber, y con eso habían podido llegar al fondo de los misterios que años atrás sucedían en Hogwarts, como el rescate de la Piedra Filosofal en su primer año, o como el enigma de la Cámara de los Secretos, en su segundo año...

-Adiós, Hagrid- se despidieron los tres amigos al mismo tiempo alejándose de la cabaña.

Los tres amigos corrieron por el césped, se sabían ese camino de memoria, pues Hogwarts había sido su casa durante seis años consecutivos. Entraron al castillo y se encaminaron al despacho que ahora pertenecía a McGonagall, pasaron por las escaleras movedizas, parecía ayer cuando Percy, el hermano de Ron, les decía que tuvieran cuidado con ellas porque les gustaba cambiar..., pasaron cerca del pasillo del tercer piso, donde hacia seis años ya se guardaba la Piedra Filosofal, también pasaron cerca de los Baños de Myrtle la Llorona, donde cinco años atrás Harry había descubierto con ayuda de sus amigos, la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos, donde él destruyó el Primer Horcrux, al asomarse Harry por una de las ventanas, divisó la parte del Lago donde hacía cuatro años atrás Harry había salvado a su padrino de los dementotes, y donde hacía tres años atrás se había llevado a cabo la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, divisó también el estadio de Quidditch, donde había demostrado ser uno de los mejores jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor, pasaron también cerca de la Sala de los Menesteres, donde hacía dos años atrás Harry había impartido clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en un grupo de nombre el E. D., y donde un año atrás Harry guardó el libro de pociones de Snape, y donde también hacía unos meses Draco Malfoy había permitido entrar a los Mortífagos al Castillo, con sólo recordar todo esto a Harry le dio un vuelco en el Corazón, y entendió que él era un mago capaz de afrontar cualquier obstáculo, y que por más que el camino que estaba cruzando en esos momentos fuera oscuro, había una luz que no dejaba que perdiera el rumbo, entonces también comprendió a lo que se refería Dumbledore con que "el amor es un poder maravilloso", pues el amor a sus amigos hacia que continuara y tuviera más fe y esperanza en él mismo. Harry se detuvo delante de la gárgola del Despacho de McGonagall, dándose cuenta que no tenía la contraseña.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Ron.

-No lo sé- dijo Harry sinceramente.

-Esperen- dijo Hermione avanzando hacia la gárgola- venimos a ver a Dumbledore- la gárgola cobró vida y dejó paso por las escaleras en forma de caracol que subían mecánicamente.

-Te esperamos aquí- dijo Ron, Harry asintió.

Harry subió a la escalera y se detuvo frente a la puerta del despacho, donde tocó la puerta.

-¿Quién?- preguntó la voz de Minerva McGonagall.

-Soy Harry Potter, Profesora- la puerta del despacho se abrió.

-¡Harry, pasa...- la Profesora McGonagall se veía muy cansada, sus gafas estaban un poco torcidas, pero su aspecto rígido y serio era el mismo.

Harry pasó, el Despacho seguía igual a como lo tenía Dumbledore, sólo que había cosas que habían cambiado, por ejemplo ya no estaba más la percha de Fawkes en su lugar había una enorme jaula de búho, y había otra cosa que era distinta ahí... Un cuadro nuevo, donde Harry distinguió a la persona retratada, que le sonreía, estaba Albus Dumbledore, igual que siempre, colgado cerca del retrato del Profesor Dippet . Dumbledore tenía los ojos grises puestos en Harry, sonreía abiertamente, y tenía sus gafas de media luna sobre su puntiaguda nariz...

-Buenos días, Señor Potter- lo saludó McGonagall.

-Buenos días, Profesora...

-Minerva- Harry y la Profesora McGonagall dieron un respingo al oír la voz de Dumbledore.

-Jamás me acostumbraré- murmuró McGonagall.

-Minerva, Harry ha venido a hablar conmigo¿serías tan amable?- la Profesora McGonagall asintió y se retiró del Despacho- Harry, me da gusto verte de nuevo...- Harry asintió, sentía un nudo en la garganta- se como te sientes Harry, a mi me pasó lo mismo con el Profesor Dippet¿no es así Armando?- el mago del retrato de al lado sonrió y asintió.

-¿Pro... Profesor, qué es eso que debe decirme?- preguntó Harry algo nervioso.

-Antes que nada debo aclararte las cosas Harry, en primer lugar tú no eres responsable de mi muerte..., la poción que tomé en la Cueva, me debilitó mucho, era una poción de magia negra..., además desde hacía ya varios meses atrás Fawkes empezaba a entristecer..., como debiste de darte cuenta cuando venías a mi despacho, Fawkes cantaba una canción de melancolía...- Harry asintió- en segundo lugar, cuando me contaste tus sospechas del Profesor Snape, Harry, comprendí que algo andaba mal..., Severus ya no era el mismo desde que le había dado el puesto de Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras...

-Profesor, hay algo que debo decirle, el Horcrux del medallón es Falso- dijo Harry- un tal R. A. B., lo tomó desde hace mucho tiempo para guardarlo y que yo lo destruyera...

-¿R. A. B.?- preguntó Dumbledore, Harry asintió.

-Ese nombre me suena...- dijo el retrato de Phineas Nigellus.

-A mi también- dijo Dumbledore- bien regresando a nuestro punto de partida..., Harry debo decirte que tu eres el...

-Heredero de Gryffindor, lo se, lo supe cuando regresé a la casa de mis padres, hay dentro también había un Horcrux, ya lo destruí- dijo Harry.

-Bien, y si no me equivoco, las demás piezas regresaron a su lugar de origen..., estoy seguro que la taza de Hufflepuff está en alguna parte de la Casa de la vieja Hepzibah, pero antes Harry de que partas debo darte algo..., la espada de Gryffindor te pertenece por herencia, tómala y también Fawkes es tuyo..., si no me equivoco lo encontrarás en el Bosque Prohibido, una vez que lo encuentres él te guiará hacia Azkaban...

-¿Askaban?- preguntó Harry.

-Si, en donde encontrarás el expediente de la Elfina Doméstica de Hepzibah, eso te ayudará a saber donde esta la casa y que cosas extrañas vio en ella después de la muerte de su ama..., mientras tú haces eso, prometo recordar quien es el tal R. A. B., y conseguir una pista de donde puede estar otro Horcrux, aunque no lo creas Harry es más fácil de hacerlo siendo retrato...

-Insisto en que ese tal R. A. B., me suena- interrumpió de nuevo Phineas.

-Entonces tú mi querido Phineas, me serás de gran ayuda- Phineas asintió sin humor.

-Entonces Harry...¡Buena Suerte!- le sonrió Dumbledore.

-Gracias, Profesor...- Harry tomó la espada que estaba sobre el escritorio de McGonagall y se la puso en el cinto- Hasta luego...- se despidió.

-Adiós, Harry- se despidió Dumbledore, Harry salió del Despacho con la espada atada en el cinto y con un dejo de esperanza de que Dumbledore todavía lo ayudaría.

-¡Harry!- lo apresuró Ron, Harry divisó que sus amigos charlaban con la Profesora de Adivinación, Sybill Trelawney.

-Harry Potter...- se volteó la Profesora que le sonrió, Harry le devolvió el gesto, cuando de repente se quedo tiesa como una gárgola.

-¿Profesora?- Hermione tenía cara de espanto, Harry recordó haberla visto así hacía cuatro años atrás...

-_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso ya está presente..._- Trelawney hablaba con la voz ronca que sólo Harry conocía, las pupilas de la Profesora estaban agrandadas, y Ron y Hermione estaban espantados- _... Lo está destruyendo... Mientras lo hace un dragón y un Príncipe planean destruirlo... Una rata será su ayuda... Alguien que ama este joven será asesinado en manos de sangre pura... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso, ya está actuando, al final, ninguno de los dos quedará vivo si el otro sigue con vida... El final se acerca... Pronto sabremos la verdad... Pronto..._- Trelawney sacudió su cabeza como si recién se despertara de un sueño- ¿se encuentran bien?- les preguntó a Ron y a Hermione que la miraban asustados, ellos asintieron- bien..., será mejor que me vaya...

-Hasta luego, Profesora- se despidió Harry aun perplejo por lo que había acabado de escuchar, "_¿Qué habrá querido decir con que "... Alguien que ama este joven será asesinado en manos de sangre pura..."?_", se preguntó Harry mientas veía alejarse a la Profesora Trelawney y ellos retomaban su rumbo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Ron con la cara pálida.

-Una profecía sin duda alguna- respondió Harry.

-¿Crees qué se refería a que alguien que amas está en peligro?- peguntó Hermione asustada.

-Corrección, toda la gente que quiero y que me quiere esta en peligro...- Harry se decidió a no hacer más comentarios al respecto, y por lo visto sus amigos tampoco- Dumbledore me pidió que encontrará a Fawkes.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Ron.

-Es obvio que eso es lo que heredó¿no es cierto?- le dijo Hermione con lo que Harry asintió- ¡Harry!- Hermione exclamó señalando la espada de Gryffindor que Harry tenía en el cinto- ¿de donde la sacaste?

-¡Pero si es la Espada de...!- Ron tenía os ojos como platos.

-Si, de Gordic Gryffindor, Dumbledore la tenía en su posesión, y como dijo que me pertenecía por derecho, me la "regresó"- aclaró Harry.

-¡Wow!- exclamó Hermione.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa...- apresuró Harry a sus amigos.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Ron.

-A buscar a Fawkes- respondió Harry deteniéndose en el límite del Bosque Prohibido.

-¿No pensarás que está ahí adentro, o si?- preguntó Hermione nerviosa.

-Dumbledore me dijo que debía de estar aquí...- repuso Harry.

-Harry, recuerda lo que pasó con los centauros...- le dijo Hermione asustada.

-Si pasa algo, los atacaremos...- dijo Harry- y estoy seguro de que no nos los encontraremos si no hacemos mucho ruido...

-Bien, si tú lo dices...- Ron se encogió de hombros y siguió a Harry que ya se había metido dentro del Bosque.

-¡Espérenme!- gritó Hermione apresurándose a ir tras ellos.

Los tres amigos se internaron en el Bosque...


	11. Askaban

11

Askaban.

Harry y sus amigos se internaron en el Bosque Prohibido tratando de no hacer ruido, lo que era una proeza difícil, pues había muchas ramitas en el suelo, sólo a Hermione se le ocurrió lanzarles a ellos tres el hechizo silenciador en silencio. Harry siguió avanzando, mientras más se internaban más se cerraba el camino, Harry no recordaba que el Bosque fuera tan amplio, pensó que tal vez habían pasado ya el lugar donde habitaban los hijos de Aragog, de repente como por arte de magia, Harry escuchó una melodía melancólica, que a pesar de todo emanaba paz y tranquilidad, la melodía era cada vez más fuerte, lo amigos llegaron a una parte del Bosque en donde había un poco de luz, el hechizo silenciador todavía funcionaba, lo que era bueno, pues posados en cada una de las ramas de los árboles había al menos veinte fénix, todos de distinto tamaño y color, había uno turquesa con plateado, uno naranja con cobre..., Hermione deshizo el Hechizo Silenciador.

-¡Es hermoso!- murmuró Hermione viendo a los fénix dormitar en las ramas de los árboles.

Harry aun no encontraba a Fawkes, y posiblemente sería difícil de hallar entre tantos fénix que había y más si había varios escarlata, aunque no eran iguales que Fawkes, era casi imposible de hallar a Fawkes entre tantos animales parecidos.

-¡Excelente!-exclamó Ron- debe de haber como sesenta...

-Hay que encontrar a Fawkes- dijo Harry.

-Escuchen...- los calló Hermione

Una nota que Harry ya había escuchado antes empezó a sonar, la melodía llegaba desde el cielo, Harry alzó la vista y distinguió a Fawkes que aterrizaba en su hombro, su cálido peso lo reconfortó.

-Hola amigo- Harry le acarició la cabeza al fénix- se que has estado triste, Dumbledore, o más bien su retrato me mandó a buscarte- Fawkes emitió un chillido suave- ¿Sabes a qué he venido, verdad?- Fawkes hizo un movimiento con la cabeza de afirmación- ¡Buen chico!, vendrás con nosotros, te necesito amigo, iremos a Askaban, Dumbledore quiere que nos guíes.

-¿Askaban?- preguntó atónito Ron.

-Si, así es- respondió Harry- debemos ir a Askaban.

Ron quedó boquiabierto y Hermione puso los ojos como platos dándole un pequeño aire de despiste como a Luna, pero aún así no replicaron, Harry supo que era momento de regresar, así que haciéndoles señas a sus amigos y aplicando el Hechizo Silenciador los tres amigos y el fénix regresaron al límite del Bosque Prohibido.

-¿Ahora nos dirás para qué demonios quiere Dumbledore que vayamos a Askaban?- preguntó Hermione.

-Dumbledore quiere que averigüemos donde vivía Hepzibah Smith, según él en Askaban esta el expediente de la elfina doméstica y en el aparece el lugar donde vive- explicó Harry.

-¿Pero no será más fácil aparecernos?- preguntó Ron.

-Seguro, pero es un plan ingenioso ¿no lo ves?- Hermione trató de explicar a Ron, que seguía sin entender- si, mira Ron, nosotros no debemos ser vistos, ni levantar sospecha alguna, por eso debemos de hacernos pasar por gente normal... Disfrazarnos... ¿entiendes?- Ron asintió.

-¿Entonces no creen que deberíamos cambiar nuestra apariencia?- dijo Ron.

-Si, eso es lo que haremos¿recuerdan que el año pasado McGonagall nos enseñó la Transformación Humana?- les preguntó Harry a sus amigos, estos asintieron- bien, pues eso es lo que usaremos, nos disfrazaremos y así podremos hacernos pasar por otra gente, sin que nadie sospeche.

-¿Y Fawkes?- preguntó Hermione.

-El nos esperará en un sitio estratégico- respondió Harry- esperen...¡Hagrid!- Harry corrió a la cabaña de su amigo, este salió con su ballesta un poco espantado.

-¡Harry, me diste un susto de muerte¿ya se van?- preguntó Hagrid mirando a Hermione y a Ron que se dirigían corriendo a ellos.

-Si...- dijo Harry-... ¿Hagrid tu sabes exactamente donde queda Askaban?- Hagrid frunció el seño.

-Eh...- Hagrid suspiró- esta bien, queda en la isla Land's End en Cornualles, esta muy bien disimulada, tiene muchos protecciones mágicas para que los muggles no se acerquen, una de ellas es que la marea ante los ojos de los muggles crece de una forma espantosa, pero originalmente no pasa nada... ¿por qué quieres saber?

-Por nada...- dijo automáticamente Harry, Hagrid miró detenidamente a Harry y se percató de la presencia de Fawkes.

-¡Por Merlín, has vuelto Fawkes!- Hagrid sonrió, Fawkes soltó una melodía alegre.

-Bien Hagrid...- dijo Hermione.

-Nosotros nos vamos- continuó Ron.

-Este..., si, claro, yo les abriré- Hagrid los guío hacia la salida y cerró las rejas de Hogwarts tras él- buena suerte chicos- se despidió.

-Igualmente- respondieron al unísono- pronto nos volveremos a ver- dijo Harry en forma de despedida.

-Eso fue ingenioso- dijo Hermione mientras caminaban hacia Hogsmade.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Ron.

-El que Harry le halla sacado esa información a Hagrid, no todos los días lo logras...- dijo Hermione.

-Bueno..., tomando en cuenta la bocaza de Hagrid, Hermione, no creo que halla sido una gran proeza...- dijo Harry- recuerda como nos contó "sin querer" lo de la Piedra Filosofal en primero...

-O lo de Aragog para que supiéramos que él era inocente en segundo, casi lo mato por eso- continuó Ron.

-Si, bueno..., Hagrid es fácil de persuadir, ahora gracias a él sabemos donde está Askaban, me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver con que a kilómetros de hay esté la Cueva de Merlín- dijo Hermione.

-¿La Cueva de Merlín?- preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-Si, la Cueva de Merlín, se dice que el espíritu de Merlín aún habita la cueva...- dijo Hermione como si estuviera leyendo un libro.

-¡Genial!- dijo Ron- en mi vida escuché que Merlín siguiera vivo..., pero si tú lo dices...

-Cambiando de tema, Harry ¿cuándo iremos a Askaban?

-Mañana- dijo Harry.

-¡Pero mañana pensábamos ir a despedir a Ginny, Luna y Neville en King's Cross!- exclamó Hermione- ¿no se acuerdan?

-Puede ser después de eso...- sugirió Ron- así no tendremos que escuchar los ruegos de mi mamá...- agregó murmurando.

-Esta bien..., será mañana después de ir a King's Cross- bufó Hermione.

Los tres amigos y Fawkes regresaron a el Valle de Godric tal y como habían llegado a Hogwarts, a Hedwing al parecer no le molestaba la presencia de Fawkes en la casa, pues no se enfadó con Harry cuando Fawkes tomó agua de su bebedero. Crookshanks tampoco hizo mucho, sólo lo olfateó un poco para luego saltar al regazo de Hermione, Harry se sentó en uno de los sillones a descansar un poco, pues el día le había sido muy agitado. Harry se quedó dormido y tuvo un sueño muy intranquilo en el que veía a Ginny desaparecer tras un rayo de luz verde para luego convertirse en Luna y caer al fondo de un caldero con lágrimas en los ojos y quedar en la oscuridad total, mientras una risa fría inundaba ese vacío...

-¡Harry!- lo despertó la voz de Hermione- ¿te dormiste aquí?

-Eso...- Harry bostezó-... creo...¡oye, huele bien!

-Si..., me pregunto si Ron...- murmuró Hermione yendo a la cocina- ¡Ah!- gritó cuando Ron salió con un gorro de cocinero, delantal blanco y una sartén con huevos estrellados, y corrió al sillón donde estaba Harry parado y muerto de la risa.

-Buenos días- sonrío Ron- por lo visto ya se levantaron...

-¿Te..., te sientes bien?- Hermione lo miraba extraña.

-¡Cómo nunca!- dijo Ron- el desayuno está servido...

-¿Tú lo hiciste?- preguntó Harry, Ron asintió- ¡Huele bien!- Harry entró a la cocina seguido de una Hermione perpleja, en la mesa había tostadas, leche, fruta, avena y platos para el huevo.

-¿Has preparado todo esto tú solo?- Hermione aun no podía creerlo.

-Si, claro, tomen asiento- Ron se quitó el gorro y el delantal.

-Mm..., egto egta guenigimo- dijo Harry con la boca llena de tostada, Hermione miró su plato y empezó a comer el huevo con un suspiro, de repente miro a Ron.

-¡Esto esta exquisito!- exclamó Hermione y empezó a devorar su huevo, Ron se ruborizo un poco.

-Gracias, cambiando de tema¿ya saben como se cambiarán la apariencia?- preguntó Ron- yo he pensado en ponerme el cabello negro azabache, igual que el tuyo Harry- Harry se puso a reflexionar, y pensó en que no le vendría mal el rubio.

-Yo tal vez me ponga rubio...- dijo Harry- como el cabello de Luna- agregó.

-Buenas opciones, yo he pensado en ponerme el cabello pelirrojo- dijo Hermione seria- así nadie nos reconocería...

-Tal vez haga la poción de la vista aguda- dijo Harry- así no tendré que usar lentes y no me reconocerán, aunque la cicatriz lo arruina todo...

-¡Pero Harry!, ese no es un problema, para eso existe el maquillaje muggle- dijo Hermione.

-¡Ah, no, eso si que no, yo no soy mujer Hermione!- dijo Harry.

-Pero eso te ayudará...- se excusó Hermione, a lo que Harry tuvo que aceptar.

-Bien asunto arreglado...- dijo Ron recogiendo el desayuno.

Harry con ayuda de Hermione preparó la Poción de la Vista Aguda en menos de cinco minutos, pues era una poción sencilla de hacer, que le duraría prácticamente todo el día. Ron encantó su cabello para que se viera negro, Hermione se veía muy rara pelirroja y Harry ya no tenía cicatriz, ni lentes y era rubio. Los tres se veían muy diferentes.

Harry se río de la apariencia de Ron, pues se veía raro y de Hermione ni hablar, parecía una Weasley más del clan, si Harry no la conociera y la viera así, pensaría que era una Weasley. La apariencia de Harry no era muy favorable, pues el ser rubio lo empalidecía, y le hacía parecer el hermano mayor de Luna. Cuando el reloj marcó las 10:00 am. Harry dio las últimas instrucciones.

-Iremos a King's Cross, Fawkes ya nos espera en Cornualles, cerca de Land's End- informó a sus amigos, que asintieron- nos apareceremos a la de tres¿listos?- Hermione y Ron asintieron- una, dos... ¡tres!- Harry volvió a sentir la sensación de vacío, pero ahora por poco tiempo, había llegado a la barrera del Andén 9 ¾ Ron y Hermione llegaron segundos después y juntos atravesaron disimuladamente la barrera, dentro el Expreso de Hogwarts sacaba humo, había pocos estudiantes a comparación de otros años, Harry distinguió a los Weasley de inmediato, estaban Fred, George, el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ojo Loco, Tonks y Lupin.

-Andando- dijo Harry, Ron se adelantó corriendo hacia su familia.

-Disculpa...¿se te perdió algo?- le preguntó de mala gana Fred. Luna los observaba fijamente.

-¡Fred!, soy yo Ron...- dijo Ron- y ellos Harry y Hermione.

-No es cierto- dijo la Sra. Weasley enfadada- que broma de mal gusto jovencito.

-¡Esperen!- dijo Luna- Hola Harry- se adelantó hacia Harry, los demás la contemplaban atónitos- veo que has mejorado la Transformación humana...

-Gracias Luna- Harry sonrió.

-¡Harry!- exclamó Ginny corriendo a los brazos de Harry- eres tú.

-¿Ron?- preguntó la Sra. Weasley a su pecoso hijo viéndolo fijamente, el aludido asintió.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes así?- preguntó Lupin.

-Pensé que era yo la que cambiaba de apariencia- río Tonks.

-Pues ya ven que no- dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si tuviera otra hija juraría que eres tú Hermione- dijo el Sr. Weasley.

-Excelentes disfraces Potter- lo felicitó Moody.

-Gracias- respondió.

-Pero lo que aun no dicen es porque se han puesto así- dijo Neville.

-Para que no nos reconozcan- dijo Hermione.

Harry miró detenidamente a Ginny que se puso a platicar con Hermione, y de repente se le ocurrió una idea...

-¿Luna, podrías venir un momento?

-Si, Harry- Luna siguió a Harry a un lugar apartado de los Weasley.

-Me enteré que tu padre ya esta en Bulgaria como Director de Drumstrang- dijo Harry.

-Si, pero no creo que regrese, algo me dice que no lo veré más...- murmuró Luna.

-Luna juro que si a tu padre le pasa algo, yo cuidaré de ti, lo prometo- Luna sonrió.

-Gracias¿qué querías decirme?

-Mira, quería pedirte..., si..., si puedes cuidar a Ginny mientras están en Hogwarts, tengo una extraña sensación...- comentó Harry.

-No hay problema, sino ¿para qué están los amigos?

-Gracias Luna, te lo debo.

-No hay de que, además tu me vas a hacer un favor, así que ya estamos a mano- Luna se alejó a seguir platicando con Neville. Justo en ese instante sonó el pitido del Expreso, indicando que pronto se pondría en marcha.

-Adiós- se despidió Harry de Lupin, Tonks, Luna y Neville.

-Cuídate- le dijo Luna, Harry asintió.

Ginny abrazó a Harry y le dio un tierno beso con lo que Harry le susurró al oído.

-Te amo...

-Igual yo, prométeme que te cuidarás- le dijo Ginny.

-Lo haré, prométeme lo mismo de tu parte.

-Esta bien, esta bien, lo haré- dijo Ginny- te amo...

Ginny se subió al Expreso donde ya la aguardaban Lupin, Tonks, Luna y Neville; y se despidió de todos desde la ventanilla, Harry vio como el Expreso se ponía en marcha, y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago pensando en lo que había soñado la noche anterior, sintiendo que sería la última vez que vería a Ginny, Harry quiso hacer caso omiso de ese repentino pensamiento, pero sabía que algo no andaba bien, el Expreso se alejaba y Ginny junto con el, mientras la sensación en su estómago crecía dejándole un hueco en el estómago.

-Bien ustedes tres- dijo la Sra. Weasley- ¿quieren ir a la Madriguera a comer?

-No, gracias de todos modos- dijo Hermione- tenemos que ir a un encargo de...

-Dumbledore- terminó Harry.

-Entiendo...- dijo el Sr. Weasley- si es así..., otro día será.

-Gracias de todos modos papá, hasta pronto- se despidió Ron.

Harry y sus amigos desaparecieron como habían acordado pensando en el cruce de Cornualles a Land's End. Harry abrió los ojos al oler el mar, frente a él se alzaba una pequeña isla, que estaba siendo azotada fuertemente por las olas.

-¿Es ahí?- preguntó Ron atemorizado.

-Si- respondió Harry.

-Espero que Hagrid no se halla equivocado- murmuró Hermione.

-No creo..., hola Fawkes- el fénix volaba hacia él, y se le posó en el hombro estirando una de sus patas.

-¿Creen que sea seguro?- preguntó Hermione viendo recelosa a Fawkes- no creo que aguante...

-Hermione, confía, Harry y yo ya hemos volado así, Fawkes nos sacó a Lockhart, Ginny, Harry y a mi de esta forma de la Cámara de los Secretos- dijo Ron.

-Agárrate de mi cintura Hermione- dijo Harry que ya había agarrado a Faenes y volaba a pocos centímetros del suelo, Hermione lo abrazó de la cintura- Ron abrázate a Hermione- Ron obedeció- no se suelten, y Hermione o veas abajo.

Harry sintió como el aire le golpeaba la cara, Fawkes volaba rápido como si no cargara a tres magos adultos. Pronto llegaron a Land's End, y para sorpresa de Harry en la cima de la isla se alzaba una especie de castillo, que sin duda alguna era Askaban. Fawkes los dejó en la entrada cercada de Askaban, al parecer le habían puesto cercas desde que los dementotes se habían fugado en masa. En la entrada había un vigilante, que leía el Profeta.

-Recuerden, yo soy Daniel, Hermione es Emma y Ron es Rupert...- susurró Harry, los nombre los habían acordado durante la mañana, no fue difícil escogerse nombres, el de Ron fue el más fácil, pues Harry recordó como Slughorn lo había llamado Ralph y cuando estaba borracho Rupert...

Harry y sus amigos caminaron hacia la entrada, el vigilante dejó a un lado el Profeta, para sorpresa de Harry era Frank Prince.

-¿Usted?- preguntó Harry.

-¿Disculpa nos conocemos?- Hermione le dio un codazo a Harry.

-No..., lo siento, lo confundí, mi nombre es Daniel...- mintió Harry.

-¿Daniel, qué?- preguntó Frank registrando a Harry con su nombre falso, a Harry no se le había ocurrido un apellido, miró en todas partes buscando algo que inventar, una artículo del Profeta hizo que se le ocurriera algo, decía que había amenaza de ataque en un pueblo llamado Radcliffe cerca de Devon.

-Daniel Radcliffe- dijo Harry sonriente. (**Nota de la Autora: _esta idea se me ocurrió desde que a Rowling se le ocurrió que Slughorn llamara a Ron: Rupert, sería gracioso que se pusieran los nombres de los actores..._**)

-Y ustedes son...- Frank se dirigió a Hermione y a Ron.

-Emma Watson- dijo Hermione rápidamente.

-Yo soy... Rupert We... Grint, Rupet Grint...- Ron había estado a punto de decir su verdadero apellido pero se contuvo.

-Yo soy Frank Prince, guardián de las llaves de Askaban¿en que puedo ayudarlos?

-Queremos averiguar sobre el caso de una Elfina Doméstica, si mal no recuerdo llamada Hockey- dijo Harry.

-Si, un caso bastante difícil...- dijo Frank- pero bien, síganme...

Harry, Ron y Hermione se metieron en Askaban, Frank cerró la reja tras ellos, y los condujo hacía el "castillo", pasaron cerca de varios aurores que llevaban encadenados a algunos prisioneros, entre ellos Harry distinguió a Lucius Malfoy, su tez era más de lo normal pálida y su rubia cabellera estaba sucia y desordenada, llevaba el mismo uniforme que los demás. También entre ellos estaba Stan Shunpike, se veía desmejorado y sus granos se veían más resaltados, pues su piel había palidecido, tenía la mirada perdida y estaba más flaco de lo normal. Harry siguió andando, hasta que llegaron a la puerta del "castillo".

-Entren...- les ordenó Frank, dentro había por lo menos unos mil archiveros de hierro- ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba la elfina Señor Radcliffe?- preguntó con su gruñona voz.

-Hockey, trabajaba para Hepzibah Smith- informó Harry.

-Bien, en seguida regreso...- Frank desapareció por uno de los pasillo que había a la derecha de donde se encontraban, el lugar era enorme. Hermione se puso a leer un expediente que había en la mesa que tenían en frente, todo el lugar era de ladrillo gris, de la misma textura que la isla, había varias antorchas que iluminaban el lugar.

-¡Harry!- dijo Hermione- mira esto...- Harry avanzó hacia donde estaba Hermione- es la lista de algunos de los Mortífagos de Voldemort- Harry se adelantó, el expediente era de Barty Crouch Jr.

Bartimeus Crouch Jr.

Acusado de trabajar bajo el mando de los Mortífagos, partidarios cercanos de El Señor Tenebroso. Crouch fue detenido al torturara con la maldición imperdonable "cruciatus" al matrimonio Longbottom.

Lista de partidarios del Señor Tenebroso que trabajaban con Crouch:

1. Bellatrix Black

2. Dolohov

3. Los Lestrange

4. R. A. B...

-¡R. A. B!- exclamó Harry- es una lástima que sólo sean sus iniciales..., aunque siento que ya lo escuché en algún lado aparte del Horcrux- susurró Harry.

-Yo también...- dijo Ron, del pasillo de la derecha se empezaron a oír pasos, Harry y sus amigos dejaron todo como estaba para ver segundos después entrar a Frank Prince con un expediente enorme a donde ellos se hallaban.

-Aquí tienen- dijo Frank poniendo sobre la mesa el expediente de Hockey- bien, yo me iré, los dejaré aquí, debo cuidar la entrada, confió en que saben regresar- agregó.

-Si, gracias...- dijo Harry, Frank salió de la estancia y dejó solos a los tres amigos, Harry abrió el expediente.

Elfina Doméstica: **Hockey.**

Acusada de envenenar a su dueña Hepzibah Smith.

La elfina no niega que envenenó a su dueña, pues "recuerda haber puesto algo más a la bebida que no era cacao"...

Lugar de los hechos: La Mansión Smith, ubicada en los Montes Cotswold.

-¡Lotería!- exclamó Ron.

-Montes Cotswold, halla vamos...

¡Hola¿me extrañaron? Por lo visto si..., je, je! bueno espero les guste hace rato no actualizaba de regalo pongo 2 chaps mas

espero reviews especialmente de FABIO eh? jaja

bueno salu2: Aye... 436 -- jaja


	12. La Taza de Oro

12

La Taza de Oro.

Harry quería ir a los Montes Cotswold lo más pronto posible que pudiera, así que expreso a sus amigos su sentimiento de ir lo antes posible por el Horcrux. Una vez que ya habían regresado a el Valle de Godric y se habían vuelto a su apariencia normal.

-Hay que ir lo más pronto posible allá- dijo Harry.

-Pero Harry...¡hoy no!- dijo Ron desesperado- ¡Por favor, estoy muerto!

-No sé...¡aun es de día!- se excusó Harry.

-Pronto obscurecerá- dijo Hermione apoyando a Ron.

-Esta bien, si ustedes no van, yo iré solo...- Harry se dispuso a tomar su Capa de Invisibilidad, pero el brazo de Hermione lo sostuvo.

-De acuerdo, iremos contigo- dijo Ron levantándose del sillón, Harry sonrió.

Harry recogió su Capa de Invisibilidad de su cuarto para reunirse con Ron y Hermione en la sala.

-Esta vez no será necesario disfrazarnos- les dijo Harry a sus amigos- nadie nos verá- sus amigos asintieron.

-Algo me dice que algo va a ir mal...- murmuró Ron.

-¡Ron!- le regañó Hermione- ¡No eches la sal¿quieres?

-Lo siento...

-Dejen de pelear y concéntrense en los Montes Cotswold- les dijo Harry- y Ron, no te preocupes, no pasará nada¿estamos juntos en esto, no?- Ron sonrió- Bien, a la de tres nos desaparecemos, para que lleguemos iguales al lugar...

-De acuerdo- dijeron al unísono Ron y Hermione.

-Bien..., una..., dos... ¡tres!- Harry sintió la misma sensación de vacío, que esta vez se prolongo un poco, con lo que se espantó un poco, pero pronto sintió el olor de la tierra mojada.

-¡Cielos!- exclamó Ron- ¡todo es de color amarillo!

-No se separen- les ordenó Harry, varias personas que pasaban por ahí los miraban como si fueran ladrones.

-¡Miren, borregos!- exclamó Hermione señalando a unos borregos que pastaban cerca del lugar, que era como un campo con cabañas del mismo color amarillo huevo.

-No nos detengamos... ¡Hermione!- le regañó Harry.

-Lo siento...

-Sigamos, debemos preguntar por la Mansión Smith- informó Harry, sus amigos asintieron, cerca había una posada, Harry guió a sus amigos hasta el lugar. Dentro era como una cabaña rústica, al lado de unas escaleras de madera había una mesa con un libro abierto, del otro lado estaba sentada una mujer bajita de aspecto gentil, un poco rechoncha, que les sonrió.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos, jóvenes?- preguntó la señora con una voz dulce y alegre- mi nombre el Madame Pipper.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Harry- necesitamos información...

-¡Oh¿son turistas?- preguntó Madame Pipper.

-Eh..., si- dijo Hermione.

-¿Podría decirnos dónde queda la Mansión Smith?- preguntó Harry.

-¿La Mansión Smith?- preguntó Madame Pipper horrorizada.

-Si- dijo Ron.

-¿Es qué no lo saben?- en la voz de Madame Pipper había una ligera nota de terror.

-No¿qué sucede?- dijo Hermione preocupada.

-¡Esa Mansión está Hechizada!- exclamó Madame Pipper- Hace años atrás su propietaria murió de una forma extraña...¡Hepzibah Smith era una señora de buena salud, todo mundo en el pueblo sabe de ella, pues hacía unos pasteles deliciosos!- agregó Madame Pipper-nadie sabe a ciencia cierta de que murió, pero desde que murió la Mansión se ha visto de un aspecto siniestro, nadie se ha atrevido a ir de nuevo allá, pues dicen que está protegida-Madame Pipper bajó la voz- por magia negra...

-Pero ¿dónde queda, exactamente?- se animó a preguntar Harry.

-No sean tontos muchachos, yo se lo que les digo...

-Madame Pipper, le prometemos que en cuanto lleguemos sabrá usted y todo el pueblo de que murió Hepzibah Smith y verán que tal magia no existe- dijo Hermione.

-¡Ustedes no saben de lo que hablan!

-¡Por favor!- suplicó Ron- ¡Mi tía abuela hubiera querido que nosotros descubriéramos de que murió!- Harry vio a Ron con cara dudosa, y captó lo que este quería hacer.

-¿Su tía abuela?- preguntó Madame Pipper dudosa.

-Si, yo soy su sobrino..., ella me dejó la Mansión como herencia y estoy seguro que le hubiera gustado que descubriera de que murió- dijo Ron con cara seria- mi nombre es Zacharías Smith...- agregó rápidamente Ron.

-Si es así...- dijo Madame Pipper saliendo detrás de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la puerta, Harry y sus amigos la siguieron- ¡Philip!- gritó, en seguida un hombre joven de cabello castaño llegó corriendo, tenía los ojos azules y era muy musculoso.

-¿Qué pasa Madame Pipper?- dijo el joven Philip con voz alegre.

-¿Podrías llevar a estos jóvenes al cruce que lleva a la vieja Mansión Smith?- le preguntó Madame Pipper, con lo que a Philip se le abrió la boca.

-Pero...- Madame Pipper lo vio con cara de enojo, con lo que este no replicó- como usted diga Madame- inclinó la cabeza y se dirigió a los tres amigos- síganme...

Harry, Ron y Hermione lo siguieron por todo el pueblo, ya no había mucha gente fuera, Harry supuso que estarían cenando.

-¿Son nuevos por aquí?- preguntó Philip.

-Sólo venimos de paso- dijo Harry secamente.

-¿Por qué quieren ir a la Mansión Smith?- volvió a preguntar Philip con ansias de saber.

-Es que la heredé de mi tía abuela- dijo Ron de nuevo.

-¡Oh, entiendo!- exclamó Philip.

Los amigos lo siguieron por un camino desierto que atravesaba el campo de los Montes, al final del camino había un cruce separado por un pozo.

-Bien, llegamos, la casa de tu tía abuela- se dirigió Philip a Ron- está al final del camino que esta a la derecha..., buena suerte- Philip desapareció caminando por donde habían llegado.

-Qué raro..., hace un poco de frío...- dijo Hermione

-Si, y eso que aún no llega el Otoño- dijo Ron- estaremos por comenzar Octubre, pero... ?este frío no es normal!

-Y mucho menos la niebla- dijo Harry señalando la niebla que comenzaba a crecer por el camino que iba a la Mansión Smith- ¡Ah, Ron, fue muy ingenioso de tu parte decir que eras Zacharías Smith!

-Gracias...- Ron sonrió.

-Chicos..., la niebla tiene un color raro...- Hermione tenía la voz llena de terror. Harry volteo a ver la niebla, para su sorpresa era de color dorada¡cómo cuando había sido la Tercera Prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos!

-No hay nada de que temer Hermione- aclaró Harry- es sólo un truco, un truco que hará que pienses que el mundo se ha volteado y has quedado de cabeza y que si avanzas..., caerás al vacío- explicó Harry a sus amigos recordando como se había sentido él al cruzar esa niebla en la Prueba del Torneo, aquél Torneo que lo había empezado de nuevo todo..., aquél Torneo en donde Voldemort había regresado, poniendo así a Harry en un camino negro lleno de obstáculos para poder vencer a ese ser que había caído en manos de lo irracional que como le había dicho Dumbledore una vez _"...se dejó guiar por una Profecía..."_.

-Esa cosa me da miedo...- murmuró Ron.

-Sólo tienen que caminar, aunque sientan que se van a caer..., yo iré primero, para que estén seguros de que no pasa nada...- dijo Harry avanzando hacia la niebla, sus amigos asintieron y lo dejaron pasar, Harry siguió avanzando por la niebla, cuando de repente volvió a sentir que el mundo se había puesto de cabeza, tomó aire y se impulsó a seguir por el camino, con lo que logró que el mundo volviera a ser igual, dejando atrás la niebla dorada, Harry se volvió para encontrarse con la Mansión Smith muy cerca de donde él se hallaba- ¡Estoy bien!- gritó Harry a sus amigos a través de la niebla- ¡no tienen por qué temer!

-¿Harry?- preguntó la voz de Hermione distante- ¡Allá voy!- escuchó Harry gritar a su amiga- ¡¡¡AH, HARRY, RON EL MUNDO ME VOY A CAER... AUXILIO!!!

-¡HERMIONE, AVANZA HACIA DELANTE, NO TE PASARÁ NADA!- le gritó Harry a su amiga que estaba espantada y no aparecía.

-¡AH, NO PUEDO, SOCORRO!

-¡VAMOS HERMIONE AVANZA!- le gritaba Harry, cuando su amiga apareció agachada frente a él con la cara roja- ¿lo ves?, estás a salvo- Harry la ayudó a incorporarse.

-¿Harry, Hermione están bien?- gritó Ron del otro lado,

-¡SI!- gritaron a la vez Harry y Hermione- ¡ES TU TURNO RON!- le gritó Harry.

-¡Aquí voy...!- gritó Ron un poco asustado- ¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHH, MAMÁÁÁÁ!!!!!

-¡RON AVANZA HACIA DELANTE!- le gritó Hermione- ¡NO TE PASARÁ NADA!

-¡VAMOS RON AVANZA!- gritó Harry.

-¡¡¡¡HARRY, HERMIONE AYUDENME!!!!

-¡RON AVANZA!- le gritó de nuevo Harry, para ver a parecer a su amigo de rodillas más rojo que un tomate frente a él.

-¡Juro solemnemente que voy a matar a...!- Ron se cayó al ver la Mansión Smith, que tenía un aspecto tenebroso, como todas las casas de los Montes Costwold, la Mansión Smith estaba hecha de la misma piedra amarilla, tenía en la puerta principal una pequeña ventana con vitrales, a su alrededor había varios árboles sin hojas, las escaleras de la puerta principal eran de madera, la cual estaba llena de polvo, la vieja Mansión estaba a oscuras...

-No vamos a entrar ahí ¿o si?- preguntó Hermione viendo asustada a la Mansión.

-Si, pero si quieren se pueden quedar...- dijo Harry.

-No, claro que no..., te acompañamos- dijo Ron decidido.

Harry siguió caminando hacia la Mansión, se sentía vigilado, estaba por llegar a las escaleras de madera cuando del suelo, justo antes de la escalera, en un charco de lodo apareció una mano viscosa...

-¡Inferis!- gritó asustada Hermione, Harry sacó su varita, mientras del lodo iba surgiendo un Inferi.

-Recuerden...- dijo Harry aterrado- los Inferis se destruyen con el fuego...

-_¡Lacarnum Inflamarae!_- Hermione lanzó el Hechizo contra el Inferi que explotó en un montón de pedazos.

-Eso estuvo muy acertado- dijo Ron sonriéndole- no se que haría sin ti...- agregó Ron en un murmullo audible, Hermione se sonrojó mirando a los ojos a Ron, Harry carraspeó, con lo que sus amigos dieron un leve respingo.

-¿Seguimos?- dijo Harry conteniendo la risa, sus amigos asintieron.

Harry brincó el charco de lodo que había al inicio de las escaleras, por precaución, pensó firmemente en el hechizo _lumos_, con lo que su varita se accionó emitiendo una tenue luz. Harry abrió la puerta de la Mansión que emitió un leve chirrido, había muchas telarañas en la puerta, telarañas enormes que impedían el paso a la Mansión.

-Arañas...- murmuró Ron asustado.

-No te preocupes... ¡_diffindo_!- Harry lanzó el hechizo con lo que las telarañas se destruyeron.

Harry continuó caminando, la Mansión estaba tal cual Harry la recordaba, sólo que sin vida y muy sucia, le seguía pareciendo una antigua tienda de cosas antiguas.

-Hay que buscar la copa...- susurró Harry-... debe estar por alguna parte cerca de aquí...

Harry siguió su camino hacia la Sala donde años atrás habían estado Hepzibah, Hockey y Voldemort, Harry notó la presencia de algo que antes no estaba allí, y eso era un espejo, que estaba arrimado a uno de los libreros más cercanos, era lo suficientemente alto y ancho para que una persona adulta pasara por el si fuese un túnel. Hermione también miró fijamente el espejo.

-Tiene runas antiguas...- dijo Hermione, con lo que se paró frente al espejo.

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó Ron mientras observaba unas tazas que había sobre la mesita de la Sala.

-Dice..., dice que su superficie es como una gasa..., se abre y se desbarata..., sólo una persona entrará..., y ¿las cosas deben morir para que nazcan otras?- Hermione se reflejó en el espejo, y luego se volteó dudosa hacia sus amigos.

-¡Hermione!- exclamó horrorizado Ron.

-¿Qué?- Hermione lo miraba extrañada.

-Tu cara...- dijo Harry percatándose de lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué tiene?- Hermione miró sus manos después de tocar su cara, se habían vuelto moradas, sus ojos se estaban inyectado en sangre y su cara se estaba volviendo morada que le daba una apariencia de estar muerta- ¿Qué es este tipo de magia¿Qué me sucede?- Hermione estaba horrorizada, pronto abrió los ojos en forma de sorpresa y se derrumbó a los ojos de Ron y Harry, que se hincaron a tomarle el pulso.

-¿Hermione?- Ron estaba horrorizado, Harry le tomó el pulso, se le estaba debilitando...

-Sigue viva...- Harry volteo a ver al espejo y para su sorpresa se abría ante él un camino que bajaba con escaleras, en una de las esquinas había una antorcha- quédate aquí con ella, por ahí debe de estar el Horcrux..., y la solución de Hermione...- Ron asintió abrazando a Hermione- te veré al rato, espero...- Harry avanzó hacia la entrada del espejo, que tenía escalinatas de piedra, Harry tomó la antorcha que había en la esquina y siguió bajando.

A medida que Harry iba adentrándose más se obscurecía, agradecía llevar la antorcha y la varita para alumbrar, pronto llegó a una parte que tenía una superficie lodosa, y en el centro se alzaba un bloque de mármol dejando a descubierto una taza de oro...

Hola de new!!!, espero les guste, salu2 a todos los que dejan sus crítiks y a los que no las dejan... Háganlo!!!, sus opiniones cuentan, porque como bien dicen uno tiene que saber si hacemos que se duerman con la historia. Las opiniones son buenas, así tal vez mejore... Bueno espero más crítiks... ¡Hasta la Próxima!: Aye.

ADELANTOS:

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO VOLVEREMOS A VER A DUMBLEDORE

ALGO LE PASARÁ A LUNA

HARRY APRENDERÁ UN NUEVO HECHIZO


	13. El Plan del Señor Tenebroso

13

El Plan del Señor Tenebroso.

Un ruido lo despertó rápidamente, aguzó el oído para solo escuchar el silencio..., "_una mala señal..._" se dijo a sí mismo, se incorporó, estaba demasiado cansado, pues había recorrido ya varios kilómetros para escapar, pues desde hacía ya varios meses se había convertido en el tipo más buscado de todo el Reino Unido, revisó en la oscura habitación, no había señal alguna de la fuente del ruido, hubiera jurado que alguien acababa de aparecer en la habitación, pero se tranquilizó al ver que sus otros dos compañeros seguían durmiendo. Cerca de su pedazo de suelo, que usaba a modo de cama, había una pequeña ventana que estaba tapada por una ya desgastada cortina, afuera aun no anochecía del todo, no le gustaba para nada el lugar, hubiera preferido mil veces estar en su casa, en una cama acolchada, caliente para protegerlo del frío que se colaba por todos lados, pero gracias al entrometido de su compañero..., se hallaba lejos de todo lujo y comodidad que antes tenía...

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó despertando sobresaltado uno de sus compañeros- ¿lo escuchaste?

-Si, claro que lo oí- respondió de mala gana, no tenía ganas de contestarle a la persona que había logrado que durmiera en un trozo de suelo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par, por ella entro una persona alta, delgada y encapuchada.

-Levántate...- dijo la persona con una voz fría, pateando al tercer hombre que se hallaba un dormido, el cual salió chillando como una rata.

-Mi lord- se levantó de golpe el segundo hombre.

-Silencio..., he venido a hablar contigo Dragón...- le dijo la fría voz al malhumorado muchacho- ¿o prefieres que te llame Draco...?

-Como usted guste, señor- respondió Draco Malfoy, haciendo una reverencia- ¿de qué quiere hablar, mi Lord?- preguntó un poco preocupado.

-Darte una tercera oportunidad, no estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo, pero dado a que se cumplió mi mandato..., te la daré, sólo para demostrar si esta vez lo harás bien...- dijo furioso el hombre de la fría voz.

-Mi Lord, yo...- interrumpió el hombre que se hallaba al lado de Draco.

-Cállate, príncipe mestizo- el hombre tembló un poco, Draco notó que en sus ojos había un destello de maldad- si no es que quieres sufrir, has sido recompensado por cumplir la proeza que el pequeño dragón debía de haber hecho… y sin que nadie te lo pidiera…- le dijo con crueldad- Ahora si, Draco..., será tu gran oportunidad, se que tienes información muy valiosa para mi, me lo informó Bella hace una semana, información que me ayudará a destruir a cierto joven que atenta contra mi total regreso y mi poder...

-Potter...- murmuró Draco.

-Eres inteligente- lo felicitó Voldemort con una voz demasiado fría.

-No hay que ser adivino para saber que Potter es una amenaza- dijo irónico el hombre al que respondía como príncipe mestizo.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión- Malfoy lo vió con cara de asco.

-Dejen de pelear- dijo Voldemort con su fría voz-He venido hasta aquí por información no para escuchar a un grupo de tontos, espero que esta vez no me fallen, ya e tenido bastante con el fallo de la profecía y el de la ceremonia de la asquerosa familia pelirroja...- Voldemort hizo una mueca- ¿qué es lo que sabes?

-Potter tiene la debilidad de sufrir por las muertes de los seres que ama...- informó Draco.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos- interrumpió el príncipe mestizo.

-¿Sabes nombres?- preguntó ansioso Voldemort.

-Mi Lord... ¿no será demasiado arriesgado?- preguntó el tercer hombre, con una voz chillona.

-Colagusano¿cuántas veces te he demostrado que todo lo que planeo funciona?- Voldemort lo miraba con desprecio.

-Muchas, mi Lord...- Colagusano se calló.

-¿Y bien Draco¿Sabes esa información?- preguntó Voldemort de vuelta.

-Eh..., si- dijo rápidamente Draco- entre esa gente se encuentran, la asquerosa sangre sucia de Hermione Granger, el patético y tonto Neville Longbottom, la loca de Luna Lovegood...

-¿Lovegood?- interrumpió Voldemort, Draco asintió- ¿a caso no es la hija del idiota de Henry Lovegood?- preguntó Voldemort.

-Si, mi Lord, el mismo al que usted personalmente mató ayer...- respondió el príncipe mestizo sonriendo con una maldad, que sólo Draco le había visto en dos ocasiones anteriores, la noche en que mató a Dumbledore y al interrumpir la ceremonia de los traidores de la sangre... los Weasley...

-También entre ellos están Ronald Weasley el traidor de la sangre y su hermana y novia de Potter... Ginny Weasley...- terminó Draco.

-Con que Potter tiene novia...- murmuró Voldemort- y para mi sorpresa la tonta y patética Ginny Weasley..., si... Draco tu misión es hacerle el mayor daño posible a Potter, con la información que me has dado, tal vez te ayude a planear algo...- dijo Voldemort secamente- ¡y espero que esta vez lo cumplas...!

-Así será, mi Lord...- respondió Draco haciendo nuevamente una reverencia...

-Ya que me encargare de que nadie te ayude esta vez…-Voldemort comenzó a reír con una risa fría mientras miraba con maldad a Snape, Colagusano empezó a temblar...

* * *

**Hola amiguis de new!!! Jeje, les han gustado las imágenes?, les dejo este capitulo que vaya es corto pero relevante, ya han sacado sus posibles candidatos a morir? Bueno... Hasta la próxima y sigan leyendo... Salu2 especiales a inmagranada españa, me alegra de que te guste el Fic, a Fabio jaja grax x animarme a seguir XD, a PedroI hey no puedo garantizar nada sobre Gin jajajaja (risa macabra, ojo es Voldemort que esta a mi lada ah!!!!!!!!): Aye436.**

**Bueno como a todos le gustan adelantos...**

**PROXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

_-Esperen...- dijo Hermione, algo asustada- Luna dice que ha visto cosas raras en el Mapa del Merodeador..._

_-¿Cómo que?- preguntó Harry rápidamente._

_-Nombres de personas que no conoce entrando y saliendo del Castillo sigilosamente...- les dijo Hermione leyendo lo que Luna le había escrito- nombres como...- Hermione se detuvo._

_-¿Draco Malfoy?- preguntó Harry leyendo la carta por detrás del hombro de su amiga._

**_¿QUÉ PLANEA DRACO ESTA VEZ?¿LO LOGRARA?_**

**NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO DE HARRY POTTER Y EL ÚLTIMO DE LOS HORCRUXES SÓLO POR: FanFiction . net**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA :P**


	14. Ataque en Hogwarts

**No me aguante la vdd les dejo este chap.**

15

Ataque en Hogwarts.

****

NOTA: Me preparo para que me quemen, fusilen, ahorquen, decapiten, torturen, lancen el Avada Kedavra... (espero les guste ¡¡¡NO ME MATEN!!!)

Harry había regresado a la Casa del Valle de Godric, toda las semanas estuvo practicando el difícil hechizo que Dumbledore le había enseñado, Harry jamás se imaginó que lograría conjurar el Encantamiento Fidelio. Había practicado duro todo lo que quedaba del mes de Octubre, tal y como Dumbledore le había enseñado. Harry aun teniendo la mente ocupada en el Encantamiento y el arduo trabajo que este requería, seguía soñando con lo mismo, sólo que esta vez era más constante, más de una vez había intentado llegar detrás del rayo de luz verde y rescatar en sus sueños a Ginny que estaba cerca de unos árboles grandes, pero había algo que se lo impedía, y nuevamente tras el rayo de luz aparecía Luna llorando sólo que esta vez Luna estaba en una cueva y no en un bosque como había estado Ginny con Harry en unos segundos antes, Harry quería abrazarla y preguntarle el por qué lloraba, más salía corriendo y se dirigía hacia un caldero negro y sólo decía con voz espectral _"Se que lo harás, lo siento Harry..."_, para luego caer dentro del enorme caldero negro. Harry se quedaba a obscuras cuando la risa de Voldemort comenzaba a retumbar en su cabeza, Harry despertaba sobresaltado, ya no podía dormir bien en las noches, y no se los había dicho a sus amigos para no preocuparlos, pues sabía que Hermione se pondría histérica y Ron empezará a formular ideas extrañas...

-¿Harry, estas bien?- Hermione acababa de entrar de la mano de Ron a la Sala donde se hallaba Harry sentado pensando en su sueño.

-Eh..., si- mintió Harry.

-Es que no se Harry, te vemos muy cansado, estas incluso pálido...- el que habló esta vez fue Ron.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen- les dijo Harry con seriedad a sus amigos- es sólo que...- Harry dudo en decirles lo que realmente le atormentaba-... debe ser que esto del Encantamiento Fidelio me esta dejando muy agotado, eso es todo...- mintió, Harry no entendía el porque no contaba realmente lo que le pasaba, era como si algo se lo impidiese.

-Me lo imagino- dijo Ron- se nota que te esfuerzas demasiado.

-Recuerda que hoy vas a hechizar la casa...- le dijo Hermione.

-Cierto...- suspiró Harry mientras se levantaba del cómodo sillón- ¡es estupendo como vuela el tiempo!- exclamó.

-Si...- asintió Ron.

Justo en ese instante dos lechuzas entraron en la Sala, últimamente Ginny, Luna y Neville escribían con frecuencia y McGonagall se comunicaba con Harry para expresarle lo que Dumbledore quería.

-Es de McGonagall y de Luna- Hermione le entregó la de McGonagall a Harry.

-¿Qué dice McGonagall?- preguntó Ron ansioso por saber.

-Dice...- Harry abrió el sobre, Ron no se contuvo y se paro a leer con Harry mientras Hermione leía la carta de Luna.

Estimado Sr. Potter:

Es un placer anunciarle que el segundo retrato de Albus Dumbledore está terminado, le pediría si fuera tan amable de venir por el en cuanto le fuera posible.

Atentamente:

Minerva McGonagall

Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

-El retrato de Dumbledore está listo...- anunció Harry.

-¡Genial!- exclamó Ron- ¿cuándo vamos?

-Dice que lo más pronto posible- contestó Harry, aunque no sabía porque esa ida a Hogwarts le daba mala espina.

-Esperen...- dijo Hermione, algo asustada- Luna dice que ha visto cosas raras en el Mapa del Merodeador...

-¿Cómo que?- preguntó Harry rápidamente.

-Nombres de personas que no conoce entrando y saliendo del Castillo sigilosamente...- les dijo Hermione leyendo lo que Luna le había escrito- nombres como...- Hermione se detuvo.

-¿Draco Malfoy?- preguntó Harry leyendo la carta por detrás del hombro de su amiga- es imposible, ustedes saben que Hogwarts está bien protegido, pero...- Harry se detuvo a releer la carta- ¡claro, Colagusano era uno de los Merodeadores!

-Por lo tanto sabe de la entrada por la Casa de los Gritos...- continuó Hermione.

-Es increíble- dijo Ron- ¿cómo se puede ser tan malo?, hay que avisar a McGonagall para que cierren la entrada.

-Eso es lo que haremos en cuanto lleguemos- dijo Hermione- porque...¿iremos hoy, no?

-Si..., aunque todo esto..., tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto...- murmuró Harry, gracias a Dios ni Ron ni Hermione lo escucharon.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Ron.

-Si, claro... ¡Vamos!- dijo Harry con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

-Pero antes harás el Encantamiento Fidelio- le dijo Hermione, Harry asintió.

Al cabo de unos minutos Ron y Hermione estaban listos, Harry había tomado su Capa de Invisibilidad, se había disfrazado como siempre lo hacían (sólo que esta vez llevaban túnicas de Hogwarts dado que la última vez llamaron mucho la atención) y ya los aguardaba en la Sala ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-Listo, vamos- dijo Ron abriendo la puerta, Harry asintió y siguió a sus amigos afuera sacando la varita del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Bien, háganse a un lado...- les dijo Harry a sus amigos, Hermione sostenía un pergamino y una pluma, Harry se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en la casa que tenía enfrente, en el por qué quería desaparecerla..., Harry suspiró- ¡_Fidelius_!- un haz de luz dorada envolvió la casa, que desapareció ante los ojos de Harry.

-¡Excelente!- exclamó Ron.

-Lo lograste- Hermione lo abrazó- ten toma, para que podamos entrar cuando regresemos- agregó dándole el pergamino y una pluma con tinta.

Harry tomó la pluma y el pergamino, en el garabateo lo que hacía unos momentos había ocultado.

"Casa de los Potter, Valle de Godric Número 7"

-¡_Fidele legere_!- el pergamino brilló con un destello plateado, Harry leyó el pergamino y lo memorizó dándoselo a sus amigos, que asintieron- hay que quemarlo- les dijo- por si las moscas...

-Da gracias que hoy no tendremos niños tocando a la puerta vestidos de brujas y fantasmas...- dijo Hermione mientras Harry quemaba el pergamino que le había extendido Ron.

-¿Niños vestidos de brujas, qué tontería es esa?- preguntó Ron.

-Hoy es Halloween, Ron- explicó Hermione- es tradición entre los niños muggles que esta noche se disfracen y salgan a pedir dulces...

Harry se quedó como petrificado al oír el día, no recordaba que día era, pues con tanto ajetreo de la práctica del Encantamiento Fidelio se le había olvidado.

-¿Harry... estas bien?- preguntó Hermione, Harry volvió en sí.

-Si...

-Últimamente estas muy ido- le dijo Ron.

-Estoy bien, en serio- mintió Harry, el aire se tornaba más frío que de costumbre fue entonces cuando Harry lo escuchó, era como un aullido muy bajo, casi susurrante… estaba seguro que antes lo había oído.

-Bien, pues entonces déjame felicitarte, porque lo del pergamino también funcionó- sonrió Hermione, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, seguramente el aullido había sido se su imaginación.

Harry volteó a ver el lugar donde se hallaba la Casa antes de hacer el Encantamiento Fidelio, y para su sorpresa una Casa blanca surgió de la nada, Harry sonrió a su pesar.

-Nos vemos en el mismo cruce de siempre...- les dijo serio a sus amigos, que lo veían dubitativos, Harry sonrió y desapareció.

Harry se encontró nuevamente en el cruce hacia Hogwarts, segundos después aparecieron Ron y Hermione con un ligero "¡pop!".

-Andando- dijo Harry.

-Eres malo...- murmuró Ron- dejarnos solos...

-Bueno, agradécemelo...- le sonrió Harry.

Por suerte Hagrid estaba cerca de la reja de entrada, así que no tuvieron mucho problema para entrar.

-¡Cielos!- exclamó Hagrid al cerrar la reja tras ellos- pensé que nunca llegarían- les dijo- los he estado esperando, Harry la Profesora McGonagall te espera en el despacho..., en cuanto a ustedes dos...- dijo dirigiéndose a Ron y a Hermione- Neville, Luna y Ginny los aguardan en mi cabaña- Hagrid les guiñó un ojo.

-Gracias Hagrid, los veré al rato- dijo Harry mientras se alejaba rumbo hacia el castillo...

Harry no supo como había llegado al despacho de McGonagall tan rápido, subió por las escaleras de caracol hasta la puerta y tocó.

-Adelante- dijo la voz autoritaria de Minerva McGonagall dentro del despacho.

Harry pasó.

-Buenas tardes, señor Potter...- lo saludo McGonagall- los dejo solos...- dijo viendo el retrato de Dumbledore, que sonreía, McGonagall salió del despacho dejando solos a Harry y al retrato de Dumbledore.

-Hola Harry...- le saludó Dumbledore desde su retrato.

-Buenas tardes, Profesor- respondió Harry.

-El retrato está detrás del escritorio- le dijo, Harry fue por él, no había puesto nunca un pie antes detrás del que había sido el escritorio de Dumbledore, había visto ya antes un armario en él, pero nunca lo había recorrido, había cosas raras como las que Dumbledore siempre tenía, y había un ventanal que daba al patio desde donde se podía ver claramente el Lago del Colegio y la cabaña de Hagrid, entonces Harry comprendió lo que Dumbledore le quiso decir cuando le dijo que había seguido muy de cerca sus pasos cuando rescató a Sirius de los dementores, a Harry se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al recordar su tercer año y a su padrino.

-¿Todo bien Harry?- preguntó Dombledore que lo había seguido hasta donde estaba a través de los cuadros.

-Si, es sólo que estaba recordando...

-Recordar es la forma más simple de pasar de nuevo por el corazón...- sonrió Dumbledore.

-Profesor..., hay algo que quiero decirle...- Harry se detuvo, había escuchado ruidos que provenían de afuera, Harry se asomó nuevamente por la ventana, lo que vio le puso los pelos de punta.

-¿Qué sucede, Harry?- Dumbledore se veía angustiado, de pronto la puerta del despacho se abrió y la voz de McGonagall llegó a los oídos de Harry.

-Harry, por favor no salgas de aquí- McGonagall se veía espantada también- el Castillo esta siendo atacado por mortífagos...

-Entraron por la Casa de los Gritos...- murmuró Harry, McGonagall llegó hasta donde él estaba.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó.

-Harry no...- pero Harry no escuchó a Dumbledore y salió corriendo, el Sauce Boxeador estaba cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid y sus amigos estaban afuera y corrían un grave peligro por su culpa.

Para sorpresa de Harry el Castillo estaba vacío, al asomarse por uno de los ventanales de un pasillo vio que fuera se alzaba una gran batalla, Harry corrió apresurado, cuando al llegar a las escaleras sintió que la cabeza se le partía en dos, la cicatriz le había vuelto a doler. Harry se desmayó...No sin antes dar un grito de terror al ver lo que aconteció afuera.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-¡Esta despertando!- dijo la voz de Neville, Harry despertó, le habían quitado las gafas, y por lo poco que veía, parecía que estaba en la enfermería, había mucha gente ahí, varios heridos- ¿estas bien?- Neville le pasó las gafas a Harry.

-Si¿dónde están Hermione, Ron, Luna y Ginny?- preguntó incorporándose sintiéndose cansado.

-Harry...- pronto Harry se percató que la cara de Neville estaba roja, parecía haber estado llorando.

-¿Qué sucedió Neville?- preguntó Harry un poco asustado, a Neville le salieron dos lágrimas que rodaron por sus redondas mejillas- ¿Dónde están Ginny y los demás?- Neville sollozó.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, y por ella entraron Ron y Hermione el efecto de los hechizos de disfraces habían pasado ya y se veían muy abatidos seguidos por Luna, que estaba llorando.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- Harry se incorporó y llegó hasta donde se hallaban sus amigos, Neville lo siguió.

Nadie contestó, todos estaban en silencio llorando, lo único que se oía eran los quejidos de algunos alumnos que estaban heridos y a los que la Señora Pomfrey atendía.

-¿Dónde esta Ginny?- nadie respondió, Ron comenzó a llorar desenfrenadamente, todos tenían signos de haber estado en un duelo, estaban un poco sucios y con el pelo desaliñado.

-Harry, lo siento fue mi culpa...- la que habló fue Luna.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Harry la tomó por los hombros, con lo que Luna lloró aun más.

-Harry...- murmuró Hermione- Ginny..., Ginny...

-¿Ginny qué, dónde esta?- Harry soltó a Luna.

-Ginny murió- dijo Neville al fin.

-¿Qué?- a Harry se le hizo un fuerte nudo en la garganta, lágrimas empezaron a brotarle de sus ojos.

-Murió peleando en un duelo, trataba de impedir que Draco entrara en el Castillo- informó Hermione.

-Fue todo mi culpa Harry, perdóname...- Luna lloraba como loca- si no la hubiera perdido de vista esto no hubiera pasado...

Harry comenzó a llorar desenfrenadamente, Ron lloraba mientras abrazaba a Hermione.

-No..., no puede ser...- murmuró al fin Harry.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de par en par, por ella entró McGonagall seguida de un furioso Rufus Scrimegeour.

-¡Esto es inaudito!- exclamó McGonagall, la cual también tenía muestras muy claras de haber llorado.

-Lo siento Minerva, el Colegio ya no es seguro...- gruñó el Ministro.

-¡Harry!, estas bien...- dijo McGonagall- temía que te hubieran atacado...

-Estoy bien...- Harry se secó las lágrimas, mientras escuchaba los murmullos de Luna a la que Neville abrazaba fuertemente.

-Creo que es hora de que lo sepas...- dijo McGonagall.

-Ya lo se...- a Harry le volvieron a salir lágrimas de los ojos.

-Minerva, por favor...- le dijo el Ministro algo molesto- es mi última palabra...

-¡Dumbledore jamás permitiría semejante barbaridad!- exclamó McGonagall, la Señora Pomfrey la miraba molesta.

-No hay otra solución... Hogwarts cerrará...- dijo Rufus Scrimegeour.


End file.
